A Little More Personal
by DanyOdair
Summary: third part up!...jude married Michael...but can she get rif of the feelings towards tommy?...maybe Michael won't be the main task now...a lot of secrets are about to be revealed!...must read!
1. the ocean blue eyes

A little more personal

chapter 1  
I didn't want to come here, but it was this or a boarding school until I'm eighteen. At first, Sadie looked at me like she didn't know who I was. But then her smile faded.

Sadie: Jude, you're a teenager now. When I left the house you were just five. And look at you now.  
I smiled bitterly. My parents just died and she was like nothing happened. Well, she always was like that, like my parents were invisible.  
Jude: well, it has been ten years Sadie.  
Sadie: you're right. And why are you here?, Holidays?  
She asked looking at my suitcases. I looked at her again. She was perfect, blonde skinny and beautiful. But she was so empty at the same time.  
Jude: no. I'm going to live here Sadie.  
She looked at me totally puzzled. I tried to hold my tears.  
Jude: our parents…they died in a car accident.  
She was surprised, I could say, but she wasn't sad  
Sadie: oh. That's….not good.  
Jude: what is not good is that I have to stay with you until I'm 18.  
Sadie: I'll talk to my lawyer to see what we can do. Now you can use the guess room. I gotta go now because I have an interview today. If you need something, tell it to the maid.  
She said and left. Not even a hug. I just sighed and then walked upstairs with my guitar and one of my suitcases. The house was amazing, I have to admit. I looked into the rooms. I opened the third door to find a kid's room, surely Sadie's son room. I walked through the room to find a beautiful kid sitting in the corner of the room. He looked at me surprised.  
Jude: hi, I'm Jude. You must be Sadie's kid

the kid didn't even look at me. I was starting to get worried about him, even for a moment I thought he was def. Jude:You have her mouth and nose. Michael is your name, isn't it?  
I said smiling. But he didn't smile. I looked at his eyes, his ocean blue eyes. He just nodded.  
Jude: ok, so why are you there, having this awesome house to do whatever you want?  
He didn't say anything for a while  
Michael: who are you?  
He asked abruptly.  
Jude: oh, I'm your aunt. I'm Sadie's sister.  
He looked at me surprised. There was something about that kid that made me want him already. He stood up and walked to his desk.  
Michael: you have her eyes. But your face…it's like…  
Jude: ugly?. I know…she always was the family's beauty.  
He looked at me directly. It was weird, but his eyes made me feel happy for the first time in weeks  
Michael: mom never told me about you. I thought I didn't have aunts or uncles  
Jude: well, you have one. And I hope to be a good one.  
He smiled for the first time.  
Jude: and you can be a good nephew too. Tell me, where's the guesses room?  
Michael: is next to dad's studio.  
He said and I grabbed my hand.he looked at me shocked, but then smiled and walked out of the room. I followed him until we stopped in one of the doors.  
Michael: that door is my dad's studio. I can't get in there, actually, nobody can.  
I looked at the room and then laughed.  
Jude: how does it feel to be an ex boy bander son?. After all, you're the real little Tommy Q.  
He laughed. But his smile faded suddenly.  
…: I prefer to call him Michael, not Little Tommy Q. and who are you by the way?  
I turned back too see the guy of my nightmares standing there, with dark glasses. Tommy Quincy. and he seemed to be mad at me.  
Jude: I'm Sadie's sister. I think you should talk to her first.  
I said as I grabbed my guitar and looked at Michael.  
Jude: can you guide me to my room?  
Tommy: are you staying here?  
He asked, taking off his glasses. I lost the trail of thought in that moment. His eyes were so….wow.  
Tommy: hey, are you ok? ...Do you play the guitar?  
I tried to say something, but it was unsuccessful. He smiled then and I felt lost in his eyes forever.  
Tommy: ok, if you don't wanna talk to me…just feel comfortable. Michael will be with you the whole day since he was expulsed of school, again.  
I came back to reality.  
Jude: you were expulsed??  
Michael looked down and then nodded. I smiled  
Jude: then give me five!!  
I screamed as I gave him my hand. He looked at me shocked. I tried to explain myself  
Jude: I was expulsed too!. the director said something about grow up, but I didn't care at all.  
He smiled but then looked down again when Tommy stared at him serious.  
Tommy: I just came because I forgot something. I'll get you a new school today, so enjoy.  
He said to Michael and then looked at me in a strange way. He smiled again and then walked downstairs.  
I was just fifteen but I knew that there was something special about that guy. I sighed as I saw him walking away, but then shook my head and looked at Michael. I couldn't help but think about Tommy the whole day


	2. this little obsession

Chapter 2  
One week has passed and I couldn't feel more uncomfortable. That girl gets into my house and now she has all Michael's attention. They spent the whole day together, and she's so…full of life. I don't know, she makes me feel in a strange way and I don't know how to act in front of her. Sadie tried to inter her in some school far away from here, but the lawyer said that she could go to jail is she doesn't accept her sister. But nobody asked me. She was all I that I didn't want for my son, but he was so happy now. At least he hasn't had problems in her new school, and that's great.  
That evening I was early at home. Sadie has a photo shot and I really didn't want to go with her. Everything seemed normal until I heard music coming from upstairs. I went there and I realized that it wasn't just music. They were screams and laughs too, coming from Michael's room. I went in quickly, just to see a very happy Michael and a messy Jude. She was wearing a tank top and boy shorts, her hair wrapped in a pony tail, with paint all over her face. I looked the place that was a mess too. I tried not to look at her, but it was impossible. She looked like a disaster…but it was a sexy disaster. They realized I was there.  
Michael: hi dad, why are you here?  
Tommy: this is my house, isn't it?  
I said without taking my eyes off of Jude. First, her legs, they were perfect. Her butt and hips and her…stop Tommy!, she's just a kid, an annoying kid. You don't like her. She's a bad example for your son. And she's Sadie's sister for God.  
Jude: then you can help us!  
She said smiling. But I wasn't looking at her face exactly.  
Tommy: what are you doing?  
Jude: Michael told me that he felt uncomfortable with a room decorated by his mother so we bought new things and we're decorating and painting the room again.  
Tommy: oh…I see.  
I was totally lost in those hips. All that exposed flesh made me take the brush and help them just to stay close to her skin. She smiled nervously again and handed me a brush. Then she climbed onto a chair and started to paint the roof. That view was priceless. I was speechless watching her butt moving to the music's rhythm.  
Michael: can you help me with this dad?  
I nodded without taking my eyes off of her. What I was doing?. I have to stop now.

That night I couldn't sleep. Everytime I closed my eyes I saw her shaking her body. Then I saw her naked. I'm such a perv. I can't think about that…she's fifteen!  
I went to the bathroom to take a cold shower. Sadie was using ours and I knew that she'd never come out before an hour or two, so I went to the guesses bathroom. When I opened the door I was paralyzed again. There was her, completely naked in the shower, just as I dreamt. She was singing a beautiful song and her eyes were shut so she didn't notice that I was there, completely lost. She was perfect, was the only thing I could think. She's so innocent and pure, but at the same time so sexy and hot. I just wanted to put my hands over her hips and then….but I can't do that. She's just a desire I have to hold inside of me. That's what I have to do.  
Next morning she was looking at the window. I stayed there looking at her beautiful neck.  
Tommy: what are you looking at?  
She looked at me sadly.  
Jude: I was just thinking about my dad. He loved this kind of days.  
I didn't know what to say but then she ran to my arms, crying. I was the happiest man in the world. I never met Sadie's parents, but now I was grateful with them because she was here now, in my arms. I put my hands over her hips and I felt in heaven. I couldn't control myself so I started to move my hands back but she let out a loud cry that made me come back to reality.  
Tommy: we'll help you ok?. Don't cry.  
She sobbed and then pulled away, making me unhappy again. She wiped the tears of her face and then smiled.  
Jude: thanks Tommy, I needed it. You weren't a big head after all.  
She said and kissed my cheek. I couldn't help but smile. But I had to stay away from her. I have to get her out of my mind!  
But it wasn't easy. She always was there smiling and exposing her skin. Every night I had dreams about her...and let's say they weren't nice dreams. She was driving me crazy and I wasn't so sure if I could stay anymore


	3. sweet and hot

Chapter 3  
It was the hardest week in years. That girl drives me crazy and there's nothing I can do about it. I got home early everyday just to see her and talk to her. She loves music and plays the guitar. Great, another reason to desire her. But today she wasn't there. I waited for her, but she didn't come back. Michael wasn't in the house either. Suddenly I heard laughs from the first floor. I ran as fast as I could to see her laughing and joking with Michael. Sometimes I wish I was him. She loves him so much.  
Tommy: and where did you go?  
I said seriously as I was coming downstairs. Michael looked down and Jude seemed nervous.  
Jude: we were at Michael's school.  
She was wearing jeans and a stretchy shirt. Oh, she's not home when I arrived and now she's not showing her skin?. That's bad, really bad.  
Tommy: and what were you doing?  
Michael went upstairs silently and Jude looked at me totally mad. She walked to the kitchen and I went after her.  
Jude: you don't have to use that tone with Michael. He didn't do anything bad.  
She was saying how I should treat my son?  
Tommy: I just asked what you were doing out so late, that's all.  
Jude: Michael is a sensitive boy. And not having his parents by his side is hard.  
Tommy: what? I'm not by his side? Do you know who crossed the country just to buy him a damn video game that he wanted for Christmas?  
Jude: did you cross the country to give him a hug too?  
I couldn't say anything.  
Jude: not everything is about how much you can buy Quincy. I see you're still that boy who shook his butt with a white suit. Do you want to know where we were? We were in the school talent show. Did you know that your son can sing really well?, did you know that he wants to be a musician just like you?. He looks up to you  
I couldn't find the words to say how happy I was.  
Tommy: that's….great.  
She rolled her eyes and went to the fridge.  
Tommy: sorry, I didn't know anything. And you're right; I should be closer to my son.  
She nodded as she ate a bit of ice-cream.  
Jude; and Sadie, where's she?  
Tommy: I don't know…she's never at home, you should be used to it.  
Jude: she was always like that. The family never mattered much for her.  
She said taking another bite of ice-cream. I looked at her surprised.  
Tommy: Jude, it's midnight, why are you eating ice-cream?  
She smiled. That smile that made me want her…bad.  
Jude: my dad always gave me ice-cream at midnight. So I guess I'm used to it.  
She said sadly, taking another bite. I laughed.  
Jude: what?  
Tommy: you have ice cream on your nose.  
She blushed immediately. I got closer to her.  
Tommy: let me, I'll do it.  
I wiped the ice-cream from her nose but then I didn't move my hand. My fingers traveled to her cheek. I wasn't smiling anymore. I cupped my hand on her cheek as she looked at me with those bright eyes. I put my other hand on her hip and without thinking of the consequences I leaned for a kiss. when my lips touched hers, everything around dissapeared for me. She responded innocently. It was her first kiss, of course. It was a long, sweet kiss. When I was trying to deepen it, she suddenly pulled away. I was about to says omething, when we heard footsteps.  
Michael: Jude, I was thinking we could change…  
It was Michael. He stood up on the door and looked at us, totally puzzled. She was blushed and I was nervous, totally nervous.  
Michael: is everything ok? Because if you're blaming Jude for the talent contest…  
Jude: Don't worry Michael, Tommy is totally ok with that. What about if we go upstairs and talk about the song?  
Michael nodded excited and took Jude's hand. She looked at me and then went after Michael.  
What did I just do?. It was the greatest feeling, but it was forbidden. She has to be scared, thinking that I'm a perv, a pedophile. Sadie came into the kitchen laughing.  
Sadie: you should have gone to the meeting Tommy, it was…oh my Gosh.  
She said and laughed again. I didn't say anything.  
Sadie: where are Jude and the kid?  
Tommy: it's Michael; he is 8 and is your son.  
I said angrily and then stood up  
Sadie: why are you acting like that?  
She asked totally puzzled.  
Tommy: because I was like you a long time ago Sadie, but not anymore. If I'm here it's just because of Michael and you know it.  
She just rolled her eyes and went upstairs. I went after her. Before I went to sleep I went to Jude's room. I opened the door trying not to make noise. She was sleeping like an angel. I went in and looked at her for a while. Then I leaned and kissed her forehead.  
Tommy: sorry if I scared you.  
I whispered and then walked to my room, but the only thing I wanted was to stay there with that girl that made me dream about true love for the first time.


	4. my everything

Chapter 4…part 1  
I've been in this house for almost a month. I can't believe my sister acts like that, like her son and husband were invisible. My mom always talked about her with love, but she never came back to see us. After my dad fought with her, she left the house and the next thing we knew, she was getting married to Tommy Quincy. He's not that bad. Maybe I have that opinion about him because he kissed me a few weeks ago. It was my first kiss and I couldn't help but feel happiness everytime I was reminded of it. But he was my sister's husband and like ten years older than me. But he's so sexy…I can't help to look where I shouldn't look when he's in the house. And that kiss…I know he felt something too. The way he looks at me, how he acts when I'm around, it's just not normal. But I have to stay away from him, for my own sanity. I'll start high school on Monday in Michael's school, and I'm happy for that, but at the same time I won't be able to see Tommy whenever I want…oh Jude, stop it. He's your sister's husband, even if he has the most wonderful ass and lips in the world you have to put him out of your mind.  
We were having dinner. Everything was silent, and for the first time in weeks Sadie was with us at the table.  
Sadie: so…how is school Michael?  
She asked but she didn't care. Michael looked at her and then looked down again.  
Michael: it's ok…and now that Jude will be there it will be great.  
Tommy let his food fall on the dish again and looked at Sadie.  
Tommy: how is that?  
Sadie: Jude will go to high school. She has to finish so then she can go to college.  
Tommy just looked at me sadly.  
Sadie: tomorrow we have an interview, so don't be late to the studios.  
Tommy: what?  
She took a bite of her food and then looked at Tommy.  
Sadie: sorry if I didn't tell you before, but me, you and Michael are invited for a talk show…after all we're the perfect family  
She said smiling.  
Michael: I can't go, I have music classes tomorrow.  
He said almost in a whisper, but Sadie listened and looked at him like he had just slapped her across the face.  
Sadie: what did you say? You can't?. I give you everything and you can't!  
Tommy: the music is important for Michael. He wants to be a musician.  
Tommy said smiling at his son.  
Tommy: besides, I won't go either.  
I laughed silently when I saw Sadie's face.  
Sadie: great, just great. My husband is stupid and my son wants to follow his example. Michael, listen to me, you'll never be a musician. You're weak.  
Michael just looked down. I could hear him sobbing.  
Jude: well, at least he loves singing. You don't love anything, not even your son.  
Sadie looked at me serious. She sighed.  
Sadie: of course I love my son. That's why I tell him the truth.  
Jude: you don't love him. You don't know him enough to love him. Just in this past month, I can say for sure that I know him better that you!  
Sadie: he's my son for Christ Sake!  
She said raising her voice.  
Jude: but do you know his favorite color?, his favorite movie?, his favorite ice-cream? Do you know what scares him?, what makes him happy?  
Sadie: that's impossible to know!  
Jude: blue, Harry Potter, pineapple, thunders and music.  
Sadie looked at me totally shocked. She just stood up and went upstairs, crying obviously.  
Jude: wow that was rough  
I said sitting down again. I looked at Michael and Tommy.  
Tommy: yeah…I wish I could do the same.  
He said and smiled.  
Michael: ditto.  
Tommy: she still believes that we're the perfect family, but we're not.  
Michael stood up and my heart skipped. I was trying not to be alone with Tommy, because he'd want to talk about the kiss. He was going upstairs. I suddenly stood up and when after him.  
Jude: I'm so tired. I'll go to sleep. Good night Tommy.  
I said nervously  
Tommy: good night girl  
He said looking at me with those wonderful eyes. I went upstairs quickly and put my nightdress on. For the first time since my parents died I wanted to write a song. But I didn't have paper and pencil. I went silently to Michael's bedroom, but she had fallen asleep already. So I came back to my room. I stopped in front of Tommy's studio. What if he has paper and pencil?. I know that Michael said that nobody could get in there but I did it anyways. It was like I imagined, a luxurious studio, with cds and books everywhere. I went to his desk and found what I was looking for. I was about to go back to my bedroom when Tommy came into the studio, but he didn't look mad at me. He looked at me totally glad.  
Jude: sorry, I just needed paper and a pencil…  
Tommy: don't worry girl. If you want something, just take it.  
His eyes were dark now and he was looking at me in a strange way, with a smirk on the face.  
Jude: ok, I guess I'll go to get some sleep.  
I walked to the door but he grabbed my wrist.  
Tommy: please, don't go. Do you wanna hear my new song?  
I looked at him directly in his eyes.  
Jude: yes…sure.  
He locked the door and then went to the radio.

_I can't live without you  
Baby you're the one, I just want you to know  
Every night and day I think about you  
Stay forever mine, 'cause I can't let you go._

I looked at him; he was staring at me in the same way.

_Ever since I met you  
My life's never been the same  
My heart skips a beat  
I can't stay on my feet  
My head is spinning around  
And 'round and 'round_

The song finished and I stared at him with a smile on the face.

Tommy: you hate it.  
He said smiling sadly.  
Jude: no…to be honest, I think it's great.  
He smiled and then got closer to me. My heart was beating so fast that I couldn't hear my own thoughts.  
Tommy: I'm glad you liked it. You made me write that song.  
I looked at him shocked.  
Tommy: you got here and changed Michael's life. And mine too…look that kiss was…  
Jude: it was a mistake Tommy. We can't…  
He suddenly took me by the waist and pushed me against the bookshelf.  
Tommy: of course we can…  
He whispered. I couldn't say anything. His cologne blocked my thoughts.  
Tommy: I can't stop thinking about you Jude. You're in my thoughts, in my music, in my dreams.  
He said as he pulled me closer to him. I could feel his erection through his jeans and it aroused me even more. But I have to control myself.  
Jude: you're my sister's husband and ten years older than me….it's impossible.  
He roamed his hands to my ass and our mouths were inches apart. He was breathing heavily.  
Tommy: you're right. We can't do this. You're just a kid.  
He was about to pull away when I put my hand on his back and kissed him hard. I slid my tongue for entrance which he allowed immediately.  
Jude: not for long.  
I said breathless and then kissed him again.  
I was lost. Wrong. We were lost, because we won't stop now, even if the sky falls all over us.


	5. acts and words

chapter 5

I dreamt of this moment for so long, holding her, kissing her. The scent of her body filled the room and impregnated my clothes and that made me the happiest man in the entire world. She was like a fragile glass, like a scared animal in my hands, shivering but with those eyes that made me go on. I made my first move and my lips traveled to her neck. She moaned and slowly moved her head and hair to the other side. I trailed kisses all over her neck and then to her bare shoulder. I pushed her against the bookshelf and tightened her against my skin. There was no space between us now. I could feel her perky nipples against my chest and I almost lost control. My hand traveled to her thighs and went up slowly, waiting for her to stop me, but she didn't.  
Tommy: I've been waiting for this moment since we kissed in the kitchen.  
I whispered against her skin.  
Jude: liar. You looked at me in a different way since you saw me painting Michael's room.  
She smiled and I was stunned  
Tommy: how did you know?  
She didn't respond, just shook her head smiling and kissed me roughly on the lips. My hand went up again and my position left me a perfect view of her breasts. No panties and no bra. Too good to be true. I rubbed her clit with my thumb as I slid one finger inside of her slowly, finding her wet. I started a slow rhythm making her gasp into my mouth. I smirked and slid in another finger. She moaned and her body moved uncontrollably against my fingers. But when I looked at her, I saw something else than lust in her eyes. She was scared.  
Tommy: don't worry Jude, I won't hurt you. Never.  
She shut her eyes and moaned again. Her lips went to my ear.  
Jude: let´s go to my room Tommy. We have more space there.  
I just nodded as she wrapped her legs against my hips. I kissed her and then walked to the door. I was in the hall now walking towards her room.  
Jude: what would my sister say if she saw us now?  
She asked smirking.  
Tommy: she would say that I'm the luckiest man in the world. But don't worry. She took her sleeping pills and nothing in the world could wake her up.  
I said as I closed and locked the door behind us. I walked to the bed and placed her there. I spent like ten minutes looking at her, her beauty and her perfection.  
I kissed her again, as she removed my shirt and positioned her hands against my skin. It was like ice. I went to her nightdress and took it off quickly. She was naked now and I was paralyzed at the sight of her. She looked at me scared.  
Jude: what's wrong?, did I disappoint you?  
I shook my head and my mouth went to her breasts. They were like the sweetest thing in the world and I have them. I licked here and there, making her moan and scream my name. Her hand went to my buckle and before I knew it, I was naked too. She opened her legs and looked at me, knowing what was coming now. I made my way to her ear.  
Tommy: everything is going to be ok; I swear it by anything you want.  
She just nodded as I put my erection in her entrance. She was trembling. I entered her slowly. Her face showed me the pain but I went on, trying to make her happy again. I broke the barrier and went quickly to the end, entering her completely. She screamed but I kissed her and she smiled. I started a rhythm trying to end her pain. And I did. She started to moan and I smiled in relief. Her body moved against mine and our hips crashed, making me moan and want her even more. I started a fast rhythm making her lose control and arch her back to feel me more. I was glad to make her feel pleasure. My hands went to her breasts and I caressed them like there was no tomorrow. She was uncontrollable and I was too. I climaxed screaming her name as she climaxed too. We collapsed in the bed screaming, painting, and gasping for air. She went to the side of the bed and laid in her stomach, letting me have a perfect view of her back. I went to her side and kissed her back lightly.  
Tommy: how do you feel?  
Jude: great…but I just remember that you're married.  
Tommy: I haven't had sex with Sadie in two years. And this was the best sex ever.  
Jude: but you're still married to her, and I feel guilty.  
Tommy: don't. You aren't guilty. I never loved her, I just married her because she was famous and gorgeous…but if I had met you before, there's no doubt I would choose you over her.  
She looked at me and smiled.  
Tommy: now sleep. I'll be here, watching you dream.  
She closed her eyes and smiled wide  
Jude: I love you.  
She whispered and fell asleep. I hugged her and kissed her cheek.  
Tommy: you won't believe this, but I love you too.  
I said as I fell asleep too.


	6. don't say you love me if you don't

chapter 6

I woke up the next morning feeling like a princess. There was a tray with my breakfast over the nightstand table and a rose over the pillows with a note. That Tommy had written "Thanks for the magical night". But he wasn't there. And I couldn't see him for the rest of the week because he traveled to London to record his new song. But I waited for him because I love him. It's unbelievable, but I'm in love with my sister's husband. I hope when he comes back we can talk about everything. Oh I'm going to school now and it's great, just hating the uniform.  
The day Tommy came back was the longest in my whole life. Longest than the day my parents died. I couldn't concentrate at school and I didn't eat anything, just waiting for him to come that night. But when I got home, everything changed. Michael was there watching tv.

Jude: hi buddy, did you father call?  
Michael: nope, he didn't call. But he's on tv.  
I ran to the couch and looked at the screen. There was Tommy, the guy of my dreams. He was hotter than a week ago. I was smiling until I saw Sadie holding his hand. It was an interview.  
Sadie: I'm telling you Hannah, this year have been the best of my life. Tommy is a great husband and we couldn't be more in love.  
She said making that fake smile that made me want to hit her, even if she's my sister. She looked at Tommy and he smiled in the same way.  
Hannah: I can see, you two are pure love. And you Tommy, what can you say about Sadie?  
Tommy was nervous, I could tell. Maybe he was going to say that he loves me.  
Tommy: what else can I say? I love Sadie more than anything. She's Michael's mother and he's my world.  
Hannah: and when is the second kid coming?  
Sadie's smile faded.  
Sadie: well, we'll see. But we are fine with Michael; he's such a great boy.

Michael turned off the TV.  
Michael: sure, I'm a great boy. She doesn't even know me. How can she….  
I was lost in my thoughts. Tommy said he loves Sadie. I gave him my virginity and he loves Sadie. I'm so stupid, how could I believe in him?. He just wanted fun, and of course I gave it to him.  
I ran upstairs and locked my room's door. I just wanted to cry, to kill myself. But I did something better. I wrote a song and when Tommy hears it, he'll know how much I love him and hate him at the same time. After writing my song, crying and laughing a little, I felt dirty. I had sex with my sister's husband. I'm a slut. I went to my bathroom and got naked. I looked at myself in the mirror. My body wasn't like Sadie's, it wasn't perfect. Of course Tommy just played with me; I was just a fantasy, a desire.  
I reached for the bubbles and spread the liquid on the tub, feeling the warmth of the vapor. The hot water made me wake up from my dream even more. I was lost in my thoughts again when I heard a knock on the door. I froze when I saw Tommy walking through the bathroom. He was smiling.  
Tommy: hi girl, how are you?  
I looked at him totally mad as I tried to cover my body with my hands and the bubbles.  
Jude: I'm fine. Better than ever.  
He sat on the edge of the tub and looked at me with those eyes. Why was he acting like nothing happened?  
Tommy: I brought you some presents from London; do you want to see them?  
I rolled my eyes.  
Jude: why did you bring me presents? Do you want to pay for my silence?  
Tommy: what are you talking about?  
Jude: I heard you on the tv show. So I was just one more. Sorry if I was that stupid, but I thought I was special.  
He put his hand over my shoulder.  
Tommy: but you are special Jude, never doubt that.  
I stood up but when I realized that I was naked I sat on the tub again. It was a big tub by the way.  
Jude: am I special?, Tommy you told everyone you were in love with Sadie!  
He took my hands as I tried to think of the worst insults for him.  
Tommy: Jude, listen to me…  
Jude: I'm just your toy for now, I know. but why did you tell me that?. Why did you tell me that you loved me?, because I heard you when you said that. You thought I was sleeping, but I heard you. Why did you lie to me Tommy, why did you do that? Why…  
I was cut off by Tommy's lips smashing against mine. At first I protested but then I lost control and before I knew it, he was all wet making out with me into the tub.  
Tommy: Jude, I'm sorry. But Sadie threatened me. And it's complicated. I can't explain things now.  
He said pulling away. But I pulled him back to me and kissed his now bare chest.  
Jude: ok. I believe you. But what are we going to do now?. We are cheating on Sadie and Michael!  
Tommy didn't say anything. All that I could see in his eyes was lust. His hands found his way under the water.  
Jude: what are you doing Tommy?!, somebody could catch us.  
But Tommy didn't listen so I gave up.  
Jude: I missed you so much Tommy.  
Tommy: you were the only thing I thought about when I was in London.  
I was about to kiss him again when we heard a knock on the door. The door suddenly opened.


	7. blond but not stupid

chapter 7  
Tommy's POV  
Before I could react Jude sank under the water and Sadie got into the bathroom totally puzzled.  
Sadie: I thought Jude was in here, because I didn't find her in her room. I even heard her voice.  
I was about to say something when I felt Jude's mouth on my private part. The only thing I could do was to moan.  
Sadie: what's wrong Tommy?, and why are you using Jude's bathroom?  
I was about to lose control with Jude under there doing what she was doing, but I tried to stay calm.  
Tommy: I'm just relaxing. Now can you get out of here and let me with….myself?. Besides, I'm feeling uncomfortable with you there seeing me half naked.  
Sadie just laughed and rolled her eyes.  
Sadie: by the way, I liked what you said in the interview.  
I moaned again and Sadie looked at me in a strange way. She got out of the bathroom just as Jude came out of the water, gasping for air.  
Jude: Sadie can be so stupid sometimes.  
Tommy: how did you know that it was Sadie?  
Jude rolled her eyes.  
Jude: I could hear her squeaks even under the water.  
I laughed at she reached my hand. I looked at her eyes; she was so innocent and adorable. And that smile makes me feel like a stupid teenager, like a never felt before. I caressed her hair with my fingers as she rested her head over my chest. The water and the bubbles made everything even more perfect.  
Tommy: I missed you Jude. The only thing I could think about was you.  
Jude: but you didn't say goodbye when you left. I thought you were running away from me.  
Tommy: I would never do that Jude. And I'm here now, to face everything, to face the fact that I'm in love with you.  
She blushed. She looks so cute when she's blushed. I always had all the girls I wanted, even after I married Sadie, but I never thought that I could feel something for a normal girl. I mean, she's perfect, but she's not a model. Maybe is that what I like about her. She's spontaneous; she never wants to be another person. And she loves Michael, even more than I do.  
Jude: and what do you plan to do?  
I smirked and kissed her forehead.  
Tommy: first of all, I'm going to lock that door and then we'll have our little time.  
I said as she giggled. I went out of the water and walked towards the door.  
Jude: and by the way, take those pants off. You look ridiculous with the wet pants on.  
I looked myself and quickly took the pants off. I got into the tub again and kissed her desperately.  
A half hour after I cameout of the bathroom singing and jumping of happiness. I was in cloud nine again and I couldn't feel better when I saw Sadie walking towards me. I have been married to her for nine years and I could feel it, she was mad.  
Sadie: Tommy Quincy, I want to talk to you.  
I tightened the towel against my body.  
Tommy: what did I say about the "see me naked" part?  
Sadie: why did you bring all those presents for my sister?  
I didn't know what to say. She caught me, definitely.  
Tommy: and who told you they were for Jude?  
Sadie: because the big box says Jude's name everywhere. You bought her a guitar, and cds and posters and….  
Tommy: what's wrong about that?, she's your sister after all…  
Sadie: oh Quincy, don't be stupid because I'm not. I know what you're trying to do with my sister. You want to have an affair with her. For Christ Sake, she's just fifteen.  
She said raising her voice and her anger.  
Tommy: I don't want an affair Sadie, are you crazy?  
I said trying to calm myself down.  
Sadie: so why did you bring her those presents?  
Tommy: because…she's having a hard time. Her parents died and she's a kid. I feel terrible for her.  
Sadie: they were my parents too!  
Tommy: but you never cared about them!  
She stayed in silence for a while.  
Sadie: look Tommy, if you want Jude to be one of your whores you're so screwed…  
Tommy: I don't want to…  
Sadie: if you do something like that, I'll talk Tommy. Michael will know everything.  
I turned pale immediately.  
Tommy: you won't…  
Sadie: of course I will, and he'll hate you forever.  
Tommy: chill Sadie, I won't hurt your sister.  
Sadie: I don't care if you hurt her, but not in my house. Besides, she's not your type; she will never put her eyes in someone like you.  
She said smirking. I tried to hold a laugh.  
Sadie: just stay away from her. I don't want to be on the cover of a magazine because my husband is with my sister. And she's going to school tomorrow, so you don't have a chance to get close to her.  
She smirked evilly again and left laughing.  
I went inside my room to burst out laughing. She was so wrong. She didn't know that her sister made me feel in love for the first time. And she won't tear us apart, never.  
Next day I saw her through the window, leaving for school with Michael. Sadie saw me and whispered in my ear.  
Sadie: keep dreaming, she'll ever be yours. She's too perfect to be yours.  
And she left. I smiled.  
Tommy: too little too late for those words, dear Sadie. She's mine and no one else.  
Jude looked at the window and smiled at me. Sadie is right; she's too perfect to be mine.


	8. you're mine!

Chapter 8  
Tommy's POV  
Jude is making me lose my mind. I can't work, I can't eat, I can't do anything. Just think about her. When it was time for Michael to get out of school I left work and went home, desperate. But when I arrived home, just Michael was there watching tv.  
Tommy: hi buddy, how was your day?  
Michael: great. I like that school, and besides Jude's there.  
Tommy: and where's she?  
I asked as I didn't care that much.  
Michael: she's upstairs working with Jamie.  
Tommy: wow…Jamie, who's Jamie?  
I asked again, feeling my anger rising in no time. Who was Jamie, some stupid teenager trying to get MY girl? I have to figure it out. So before Michael could answer I ran upstairs and walked to Jude's room. She was there with a stupid boy of her same age, laughing and joking. I cleared my throat and they looked at me. Jude didn't seem guilty at all. She just smiled and walked towards me to place a sweet kiss on my cheek.  
Tommy: Hello Jude, who's your friend?  
I asked trying not to seem jealous. But I was. The boy looked at me completely puzzled. Jude just smiled again, without notice my anger.  
Jude: Tommy, this is Jamie, my classmate and my partner in the science project.  
Tommy: oh, I see.  
I said bitterly as Jamie stood up and said hi in a friendly way. But he wasn't my friend at all. He could spend the whole day with Jude and I couldn't. I hate him. Science project, huh? I know what you can do for that, "effects of arsenic in a stupid boy". I smirked at myself.  
Jude: Jamie, this is Tommy, my…sister's husband.  
She said sadly. I looked at her and then at Jamie.  
Jamie: so he's Tommy Quincy, the ex boybander.  
He was trying to hold a laugh, I could notice it. Jude noticed it too  
Jude: but he's a great artist now Jamie, he has grown up as a singer and producer.  
She was defending me. That was sweet, but I was still mad because she was with a guy in her room.  
Tommy: Jude, dinner is ready. Go downstairs.  
I said simply. It wasn't true, but I needed a reason to watch over them. He likes Jude, I can feel it and there's no way I would let them be alone.  
Jude: but it's early for dinner and besides…  
Tommy: just go downstairs, ok?  
I said as I looked at Jamie with anger. Like my mom always said, keep your friends close, enemies closer. Mom's are always right.  
Tommy: and you crappy boy, why don't you stay for dinner?  
I said, suddenly in a nice way. Jude looked at me curious as the guy nodded cheerfully.

Dinner was going well. The kid looked terrified and I like that. A lot. Jude noticed my jealousy and tried to stay away from him. That made me even happier.  
Jamie: Jude, are you going to the school party tomorrow?  
Michael: of course we're going, Jude promised.  
He said cheerfully. Dad always said "kid, use condoms" but I was listening to mom with the friends and enemies thing, so I didn't hear that. Bad Tommy, now the kid is ruining everything. Kidding, I love Michael, but I don't want Jude to spend the night with drunken assholes. Jamie was smiling.  
Jamie: cool, so I'll pick you up, ok?  
Jude was about to say something, but I was faster.  
Tommy: no. I think we should ask Sadie first. She's your tutor after all.  
Jude looked at me totally mad. Michael was sad too. She stood up and then said coldly.  
Jude: why don't we go and call Sadie now?  
I was afraid for the first time in my life. She was rough.  
Tommy: I don't think this is…  
Jude: NOW!  
She screamed walking to the kitchen. I stood up and went after her as Michael talked to Jamie  
Michael: hey, you, the glasses guy. You like Jude, don't you?  
I stood up to hear what they were talking about.  
Jamie: well…yes.  
Michael: get away from her; she obviously doesn't feel the same way about you.  
Michael was defending his aunt. I rolled my eyes smiling and then walked to the kitchen.  
She was there, waiting for me with anger in her eyes.  
Tommy: Jude, listen…  
Jude: why did you do that? You're acting like you were my father Tommy!. I really want to go to that party! And Michael too  
Tommy: it's ok, but that guy…he's not for you ok?  
Jude: Jamie is my friend and I don't care if you don't like him!.  
Tommy: he wants something more Jude, why don't you see it?  
I said raising my voice. She looked at me surprised. There was an uncomfortable silence.  
Tommy: Jude, that guy likes you. And I can't stand to see you near him.  
Jude: you don't like him because he called you an ex boybander. But Tommy, please get over that!  
Tommy: Jude it's not that and you know it.  
I said getting closer to her. In that moment I noticed what she was wearing. Her school uniform was a short green and red skirt and a white transparent blouse, too sexy for a girl. I could feel myself aroused by the sight. Without hesitation I pushed her against the counter and took her by the waist. She moaned to my touch.  
Jude: and what is it then?  
She whispered into my ear. I trailed kisses down her neck as my hands traveled to her perfect legs.  
Tommy: it's you. Every time I see you, I just want you to be mine and no one else's. It makes me sick to see you with another guy, I can't stand it.  
Her lips met mine's and I immediately lost control. Our tongues were dancing together as my hands pulled up her skirt. She deepened the kiss even more as I pulled down her panties and pushed one finger inside of her. She moaned into my mouth, trying to get release and it just made me even hotter. I rubbed her clit with my thumb as I pushed another finger inside of her. She was trying not to scream as her hands traveled to my pants and unbuckled them desperately. My lips went to her ear and I whispered.  
Tommy: see what you do to me?. That's why I don't want to share you, because I like this, you being only mine, screaming my name with your sweet voice.  
Jude: and I'm only yours, even if you are my sister's.  
Tommy: I'm not your sister's. I'm yours, only yours.  
I whispered back as I pushed a third finger deep into her. She gasped as my pants went down to my knees. She pulled down my boxers and her hands went crazy touching here and there. I moaned under her touch so I removed my hand and then thrusted into her forcefully. I silence her screams of pleasure, kissing her passionately as I picked up a fast rhythm. My hands traveled to her breasts covered by the blouse and I caressed them over the cloth, making her moan even louder. Her hips crashed repeatedly against mine as she arched her back in pleasure. Her messy hair all over her face made everything more exciting as I kissed her again, cutting her screams. My hand went to her core and I pressed her clit with my thumb. Now her screams echoed in the walls. She arched her back again as I felt her walls tightening against me. She lost the rhythm and screamed my name collapsing on the counter. I thrusted one more time and I felt myself climaxing too. I caught my breath and then pulled out of her. She was still gasping for air and moaned when I pulled out. I pulled my boxers and pants up and then looked at her.  
Jude: I need water, cold water.  
She said breathless when she could finally form a thought.  
I laughed as I kissed her lightly on the lips.  
Tommy: I want to apologize about earlier. I should've done that. Sorry.  
Jude: after what just happened, you're so forgiven.  
She said kissing me back.  
Tommy: and about that party…  
She looked at me as she pulled up her panties and straightened herself.  
Jude: I'm still going.  
Tommy: it's ok, I trust you.  
Jude: I promise that the only guy I'll dance to will be Michael.  
I smiled and kissed her again. Then my smile faded.  
Tommy: you don't have too. Jude, I feel guilty. You're a girl; you have to live your life. You can't waste your time on me.  
Jude looked at me puzzled. She smiled warmly.  
Jude: but I don't want that. I want you. Tommy, I know this sounds weird but I'm in love with you and I won't let you go ok? I know you're Sadie's husband and like ten years older, but you're the one I love.  
Tommy: I'll find a way to solve things Jude, with Sadie and Michael. But I can promise you one thing; we'll be together someday, without hiding from the world.  
She smiled again and nodded. Then we came back to the table. Michael was there, looking at Jamie like he was waiting for him to choke with the food.  
Jude: ok, we called Sadie and I can go to the party tomorrow, but just until midnight.  
Michael: yay!  
Jamie: that's great, so I'll pick you up…  
Jude: don't bother. Tommy will take us to the party.  
She said smiling at me. So here I am. I'm a 27 year old man in love with a 15 year old girl that is my wife's sister. Just great. But when I see that smile everything starts making sense. She's the reason for everything in this world.


	9. when it all falls apart

chapter 9

Jude's POV  
This is what I call perfect. This last week my life has been perfect. Tommy is all over me all the time, literally. And he's spending a lot of time with Michael now. I really love that kid; he's just so innocent and cute. He isn't like Sadie at all. And it makes me even happier.  
I opened my room's door just to see Michael and Tommy resting on my bed, talking about who knows what.  
Jude: so now my room is your gossip space?.  
Tommy smiled at me and if it wasn't for Michael, I would kiss him right at this moment.  
Tommy: sorry, but this is the nicest place in the house. And we weren't gossiping; we were talking about serious stuff.  
I sat down on the bed next to Tommy. Michael was blushed and looked down. Tommy smirked.  
Tommy: Michael was about to tell me who was the girl that he secretly likes.  
Jude: oh, and who is she Michael? Do I know her?  
Michael turned pale and looked at me nervous. Of course, this kind of stuff makes kids nervous.  
Michael: I…it doesn't matter.  
He simply said.  
Michael: now we have to work on that song. Dad was telling me he writes his own songs too.  
I knew that. Tommy has written two or three for me. But I have to pretend that I didn't know.  
Jude: oh really?. Maybe he can help you with this one and you can win the contest.  
Michael smiled and Tommy stared at him with love.  
Suddenly the door opened. It was Sadie.  
Sadie: sorry if I'm interrupting something, but I want to talk to Jude.  
She said coldly, not even looking at her son.  
Tommy sighed and stood up.  
Tommy: C'mon Michael, let's go to play outside.  
Sadie: no. Michael can stay here. I need to talk to him too.  
Tommy looked at her angry and then got out of the room.  
Jude: so Sadie, what do you want now?  
Sadie: well, I was talking with some friends…  
Michael: you always do that mom, now spill it.  
Sadie: they told me about a great school in Montana. It's one of the best in the world and has great music teachers.  
I looked at her without understanding.  
Jude: and why are you talking about that with us?  
Sadie smiled evilly.  
Sadie: because I made some moves and I got a vacancy there.  
She said almost screaming in excitment.  
Michael: I know you never finished high school, but that is very far away from here mom. But if you want to make your dreams come true.  
Sadie: stupid kid, I'm not going there, you will go. Or Jude.  
Jude: what?!  
Sadie: I would send you both there but I just could get one vacancy. And one of you will go.  
Michael: what if I, we won't…  
Sadie: if Jude doesn't want to go, you'll go. I'm your mother and I don't care what you want, I can make the best decision for you. So start to convince Jude.  
She said with that evil smile on her face. I would hit her if Michael wasn't here.  
Michael was about to cry, but Sadie didn't even noticed it.  
Michael: I know what you want to do. You want to hurt Jude someway, but I won't let you hurt her, because she's the only one who cares about me!  
He said and then ran out of the room running. But Sadie was still smiling.  
Jude: why are you doing this?. He's your son Sadie!.  
Sadie: I'm doing this for you Jude. I see the way that Tommy looks at you.  
I turned pale in no time.  
Jude: what…are you talking about?  
Sadie: I'm not stupid Jude; I can see the desire in his eyes. He wants you. But I won't let that happen, because that would destroy my family and you. He doesn't care about girls, he just fucks them and then they call me crying because he left them high a dry. But I don't want that for you, because your….our parents didn't want it either. So go to this school. Go and forget about all this.  
I stayed in silence for a while. I didn't know what to say and was so nervous that I just ran out of the room just as Michael did. I ran to the back yard where Tommy was, waiting for me like always.  
Tommy: Jude, what happened? You're crying!  
Jude: Sadie, she wants me to go away and I don't want to leave you alone Tommy. I don't want you to go.  
He embraced me and kissed my cheek.  
Tommy: don't worry honey, I'll talk to her. She won't tear us apart.  
He said kissing my forehead.  
Jude: great because there's something I want to tell you, but promise me you won't freak out.  
Tommy: what is it?  
Jude: all this time we have been together, we never used some kind of protection and I….I'm scared.  
Tommy: scared for what?  
Jude: Tommy, I might be pregnant.


	10. pink or light blue?

chapter 10

Jude's POV  
Tommy just looked at me completely shocked. He wasn't expecting that and me either. I just thought that it could be a possibility. Now Tommy is scared. I'm so stupid.  
Tommy: Jude, are you sure about this?  
He asked no expression on his face.  
Jude: I'm not sure, but we never talked about this and I just…sorry Tommy, I shouldn't tell you about this. It's my problem  
I said looking down. He cupped his hand on my cheek and looked at me with love.  
Tommy: No, everything is ok. If something happens to you, I have to know it. And this is not only yours, this is our. If you're pregnant, then we are having a baby, not only you.  
He said finally smiling. I was about to cry. How can he be so perfect?  
Jude: And what are we going to do now?  
Tommy: We're going to the drugstore to get one of those pregnancy tests and we'll know if you're pregnant or not.  
He said calmly wiping my tears.  
Jude: And what about Sadie and the school in Montana stuff?  
Tommy: I'll talk to her later. Jude, this is more important. You might have my baby!  
Jude: keep it down Tommy, or everyone in this world will find it out.  
Tommy: Sorry, but I feel weird, like worried but happy at the same time.  
Jude: So let's go.

At the drugstore  
Jude: Did you see Sadie's face when you told her you would come with me to the drugstore? She knows something, I know it.  
Tommy: She doesn't know anything. She just knows what I feel for you, but she thinks you're not that easy.  
I looked at him totally mad.  
Jude: You're calling me easy?  
Tommy smirked and he grabbed two pregnancy tests.  
Tommy: That's not what I mean Jude. Ok, here are the pregnancy tests.  
He said showing me the tests.  
Jude: Two? Why would we need two pregnancy tests? Oh Tommy, are you worried too? Didn't have your period?  
I said laughing as Tommy just rolled his eyes and walked through the hall talking about security and that we have to make sure about the results.  
He paid for the tests and then walked to the drugstore's bathroom.  
Tommy: Now, get in there and do it.  
He handed me one of the tests but I didn't move.  
Jude: I don't want to do this Tommy. I'm scared.  
Tommy sighed.  
Tommy: I'm scared too Jude. Let's go inside, I'll help you.  
I just nodded and we got into the bathroom. Tommy locked the door as I ripped the box and read the instructions.  
Jude: So here it says that I have to use this dipstick and the cup to…oh, that's gross!  
Tommy: Just do it ok?.  
I took all the stuff and got into the cabinet, and then I made the test just as the paper said and went out. Tommy looked at me, his eyes opened wide.  
Tommy: And? Am I going to be a daddy?  
He asked excitedly  
Jude: I don't know. We have to wait five minutes. Ten minutes if we want to make sure about the results.  
Tommy's smile faded.  
Tommy: Ok, then we'll wait.  
I looked at myself in the mirror and I felt about to cry again. I was a kid, a stupid fifteen years old kid and I'm not ready to become a mom of a kid that is my sister's husband.  
Tommy: What are you thinking about?  
He asked me suddenly. I looked at him, hesitating to tell him my worries. But he read me like a book.  
Tommy: I know you're not prepared Jude, but I'll be by your side and we'll find a way. Jude, if it wasn't for Michael, I would leave Sadie in this right moment.  
He leaned for a kiss. I responded immediately. At first was a sweet kiss, but then he deepened the kiss and pushed me against the washbasin as his hands went directly under my shirt. He made his way down my collarbone as he lifted me up and sat me down on the washbasin. Everything happened so fast that I didn't know how he was half naked and my shirt and bra had mysteriously disappeared. Suddenly, when his hands were pulling down my jeans I came back to reality and pulled away.  
Jude: Tommy, we can't do this.  
I said breathless. He looked at me totally puzzled.  
Tommy: Why? C'mon Jude, I just want some fun. I have never done this before.  
Jude: Tommy, we're here because I might be pregnant, not to become a pregnant woman.  
At first, he looked down but then looked back directly at my eyes and smiled warmly.  
Tommy: It's ok. I respect you. Now let's see the test and then we'll repeat it to make it sure.  
Jude: I don't want to see it. You go.  
I told him as I picked up my clothes. Tommy sighed and the walked slowly to the cabinet.  
Tommy: Ok, I'm seeing it. And I don't know what this shit means.  
Jude: Well, here it says if it's light blue then I'm pregnant and if it's pink, then I'm not.  
Tommy: Well...then...  
Jude: What Tommy?! I'm about to burst!  
He came out of the cabinet with the cup in his hand. He was pale and his face wasn't a happy one.  
Jude: Oh my God, it's positive. I'm going to be a mom.  
Tommy: No. it's negative. It's pink.  
He said almost in a whisper. I smiled widely but then looked at Tommy. He was sad.  
Jude: What's wrong Tommy? There's no problem, I'm not having a baby!  
Tommy: It's...nothing. I was just looking forward to have a baby with you.  
I felt terrible. He wanted this and I didn't. But he has to understand, in our situation and with my age, it's just difficult.  
Jude: Someday, when you're free and I'm older, we we'll have babies Tommy, I swear it for anything you want.  
I said as I leaned for a kiss.  
Tommy: And I promise I will make something for us. We'll be together forever, and nobody, not even Sadie, will tear us apart.  
He hugged me and then we came out of the bathroom.  
We were into the car when I remembered something important  
Jude: Oh, I forgot something. Hold on.  
I got out of the car and went to the drugstore again. I came back a few minutes later with a smirk on my face.  
Tommy: What did you forgot?  
He said looking curiously at the bag I had in my hands.  
Jude: I won't pass for this again Quincy.  
I said smiling as I showed him a box of condoms.  
He smirked and kissed me.  
Tommy: You're so smart.

The ride home was silent. I needed to tell him something important but I couldn't find the words.  
Tommy: Jude, there's something wrong?  
He asked as he parked in front of the house.  
Jude: Tommy, now that I'm sure I'm not pregnant, I made a decision and I hope you understand it.  
Tommy: What?  
He asked, his eyes reflecting mine. I know this is going to be hard for him and for me, but I have to do it, for Michael. I love that boy as he was my brother and I won't let Sadie to hurt him.  
Jude: I'm going to let Sadie win. She wants me to go to that school and I'll go there. I'm going to Montana.


	11. time to say goodbye, pt 1

Chapter 11

Tommy's POV  
I have to do something. She can't just go. I won't let Sadie tear us apart.  
I got out of the car and walked to Sadie's room. It wasn't my room anymore, not since I slept with Jude. I sleep in my studio now. I opened the door violently and she was there, on the phone with a friend as usual. I took the phone off of her hand and looked at her with determination  
Tommy: Michael and Jude stay here.  
Sadie: sorry, what?  
Tommy: you can't send them far away from here just because they're bothering you!. And Jude stays here!  
Sadie: oh, you want Jude to stay here so you can have a chance with her, don't you?. Look, that girl is the cause of all my suffering when I was a kid and I won't let her have my son and husband's hearts.  
Tommy: you can't do that just because what happened between you and your parents. And Michael, leave him alone like you always do!  
I said finally raising my voice  
Sadie: you always did the same too, now you're spending time with him just because you want to fuck Jude. But that won't work Tommy. I'll send her very far away from here! It's your choice, her or Michael.  
Tommy: I'm Michael's father, and he won't go anywhere  
Sadie: well, I'm Michael's mother and he goes where I want him to go, let's see if you can do something against that.  
She said proud of herself and then walked out of the room. How could I marry such an evil woman? She doesn't even love Michael. But if I ask her the divorce, I'll never see Michael again. She told me that once, two years ago, when I talked about that with her.  
Jude was waiting for me outside.  
Jude: and, did you talk to Sadie?  
Tommy: yes, I tried, but she won't give up that easy.  
Jude: but Michael is your child, there's something you can do. I'm going to leave to that school, but Sadie can send Michael instead of me and you can't let that happen.  
Tommy: he's her child too...sorry Jude, but there's nothing I can do.  
There was a silence before she could say anything.  
Jude: then I'm leaving.  
Tommy: why? No, you won't go anywhere.  
I said embracing her. I was about to kiss her when we heard Sadie clearing her throat.  
Sadie: so, what's the big deal? why is my husband hugging my sister?  
She asked suspiciously, looking at us, her eyes opened wide.  
I pulled away trying not to seem guilty.  
Jude: Tommy was just saying goodbye. Sadie, I made a decision, I'll go to the school you want. Just don't touch Michael, ok?  
Sadie: so you're going to the school...that's great!  
Tommy: how can you be so evil Sadie?  
Sadie: do you want me to tell you the reasons I have?  
Tommy: don't be stupid Sadie. Just think twice before you do something!  
Jude: don't start a fight ok? I'll go wherever Sadie wants me to go.  
Michael: what?! Where are you going Jude?  
Michael appeared in the hall. He was about to cry.  
Michael: I won't let this happen. I'm going to that school instead of Jude.  
Sadie: that's not necessary Michael, she said she would go and I agree. I'll get you tickets so you can be there as soon as possible.  
Sadie walked downstairs with a big smile on her face and Michael went after her, screaming and blaming her for everything.  
Jude: Tommy, don't stare at me like that. I'm doing the right thing, I know. Look, we can see each other on weekends and I'll be here for Holidays and...please don't be mad at me.  
Tommy: it's just...I don't understand. Why don't you stay here? To hell with Sadie!  
Jude: because I want the best for Michael, and if I don't go, she'll send Michael. I want him to grow up with his parents. I didn't have the chance to keep them and I don't want to destroy his life. I love that kid Tommy!  
I stayed in silence for while, thinking of what to say. But I was speechless. In a certain way, she was right. Sadie just wanted to hurt someone and she was trying to protect Michael. Why didn't I meet Jude first? She would be the mother of Michael now and we would be happy, stupid me.  
Jude: it's not that hard Tommy, now you have to take care of Michael. I can wait for you  
Tommy: what do you mean?  
Jude: I'll stay away from here. Until Michael is mature enough to decide by himself if he wants to stay with Sadie or you.  
Tommy: what?! He has to be 18 for that!. You want me to wait ten years!  
Jude: do it for your son Tommy. He can't stay with Sadie. You have to protect him from her!.  
Tommy: but ten years. That's too much. I don't know if I can stand it.  
Jude: you'll have too. When he turns eighteen we'll tell him everything and we'll be happy, I promise.  
Tommy: I know, I promise it too. We'll be happy someday.  
I embraced her and tightened her against my body. She started to cry silently. I cried too.  
All these years I thought that I knew everything and suddenly a fifteen year old girl teaches me how to love and how to be a good father. Impressive, isn't it?. But now I was losing this girl and there was nothing I could do about it.  
Tommy: I love you Jude, never forget that.  
Jude: I love you too, now and forever.


	12. time to say goodbye, pt 2

Chapter 12

Jude's POV

I'm leaving tomorrow. I can't believe I won't be able to see Tommy whenever I want. Obviously he'll forget about me and get a new girl just as Sadie said. But Michael will be happy and all that matters. Everything was set for the travel and in a few hours I will be in Montana, crying like a stupid because Tommy is not by my side. I was strumming a few notes when Tommy got into my room. He didn't need to knock the door and he knew that.

Tommy: so...are you ok?

Jude: yes, I'll be better once I'm there.

I said about to cry.

Tommy: I'll go to see you every time I can and you will come every weekend so please don't cry.

Jude: Tommy, you don't understand. I love you; in a way I never thought I could love someone.

Tommy pulled me against his chest and tightened me against his body.

Tommy: and I love you too, even if you don't believe what I'm saying. And I'll wait for you; after all, it's just 9 years and 254 days.

He smiled, but he was dying inside.

Jude: and then we'll be happy.

Tommy: and nobody will tear us apart.

Jude: what about Michael, how is he?

Tommy: destroyed. Jude, you were the first person that really cared about him, what do you expect?

Jude: he'll be ok; I'll see him every weekend and send him letters. Tommy, that boy is the brother I never had and I won't let him alone, I can swear it by anything you want.

Tommy: and I'll be there for him too Jude. I was an asshole before, but now he'll the first, always.

Jude: I'm glad to hear that.

I said smiling, but my smiled faded when Tommy took a box from his pocket.

Tommy: Jude, there's something I want you to have.

He said handing me the box. I opened it, unsurely as I looked Tommy. He was smiling. I looked at the box again and immediately started to cry. Inside of the box, there was a gorgeous necklace and a note. It wasn't Tommy's handwriting.

_When Tommy gives you this you'll know he's not playing with you. You're her only one and this necklace is the symbol of your love and the promise of a happy life together. _

_K.Q_

Jude: Tommy, what's this?

Tommy: that is my mom's necklace. My father gave it to her and she gave it to me because she didn't have any daughter. She told me that when I find the woman of my dreams, the one which I want to stay the rest of my life I have to give her the necklace. And you're that girl. You're the one Jude.

I couldn't stand it anymore I started to cry. Tommy took the necklace and put in on my neck.

Tommy: I'll miss you so much.

He whispered in my ear as his lips started to kiss, first my cheek and then my neck. His hand traveled quickly under my shirt to my breasts, making me moan.

Jude: I miss you already.

I whispered back and turned back to face him. His eyes were so blue and they were filled with love and lust. I kissed him roughly on the lips like there's no tomorrow. It was true, this could be our last time together, and we didn't have time to lose. Tommy deepened the kiss ad he pushed me backwards until the back of my knees touched the bed. I let Tommy take control as he unclasped my bra without even taking off my shirt.

I giggled against his lips as his hands roamed over my breasts.

Tommy: I want this time to be special Jude.

Jude: everything with you is special Tommy.

I said as he took off my shirt and I ripped his open, sending buttons everywhere. My hands went immediately to his pants and pulled them down with his boxers. I was desperate for feeling him inside of me, not even thinking that somebody could catch us.

He was everything I always hated about music, and now he's the love of my life. The man I will wait for to marry and have kids. His eyes were staring directly mine and I felt that spark inside of me. He loves me, there's no doubt about it. His lips were on my collarbone now and I allow myself to enjoy that moment like never before. I took off my pants and his hands went to my panties to pull them down slowly, teasing me. His lips came back to mine and he kissed me again, deeper that before. His hands traveled by my sides and finally stopped in my hips as he positioned himself on top of me and entered me slowing, making the moment last as much as he could. I moaned in pleasure as he picked up a slow rhythm. I wrapped my legs around his hips and pushed him deep inside of me making him growl my name. His lips went to my neck again and my hands went to his back, wanting to feel him the closest possible.

Tommy: I love you

Those words sent me over the edge in no time. I screamed his name twice before I collapsed onto the bed. He thrusted a few times more and collapsed on top of me screaming my name too.

We stayed silent for a while. Suddenly I felt him sobbing against my skin.

Tommy: I don't want to lose you!

I sighed as I kissed him lightly on the lips.

Jude: I promise you this is not the last time we're like this.

Tommy: I know. There's nothing we can do about this Jude. There will always be a next time.

I smiled as I fell asleep over his bare chest as he laced his fingers through my hair.

Next morning everything happened so fast. Before I knew I was saying goodbye to Michael, the little person that makes me feel happy in a different way that Tommy does.

Jude: please don't cry Michael. It's not that bad. I'll come every weekend and we can write songs and everything.

I tried to say smiling, but he was crying like a baby.

Michael: Jude, please stay!. You don't understand...I...I love you Jude.

He screamed and hugged me with force. I started to cry too.

Jude: and I love you too little buddy. You're very important for me and I'm doing this for you ok? So wipe that tears on your face and smile. I'll be back soon. And take care of your father, because sometimes you're more mature than he is.

Michael smiled weakly and kissed Jude in the cheek. Jude looked at Tommy, who was beside Sadie. She was smiling like this was a big party. Why did she always hate me? I guess I'll never know. Tommy walked towards me.

Tommy: there a lot of things I'd like to say in this moment but I can't. Just wait ok?, because I will.

Our embrace was eternal. I didn't want to push away and Tommy tightened me against his body like there's no tomorrow. Suddenly I felt his hands inside of my coat's pocket.

Tommy: it's a letter. Read it when you get there.

I nodded and then pulled away. Without even looking at Sadie, I got into the car and closed the door. I looked for the last time at Tommy. He mouthed "I love you" and then burst into tears. I take the letter off my pocket, even if Tommy said I should read it when I get to Montana. I read the letter and the first smile in the day appeared in my face. _"True love never ends"_ Tommy wrote all the love he feels for me in four simple words, because those common words were my key for my happiness.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ok...teasers for the second part of a little more personal.

Jude: ten years Tommy. I can't believe I still feel like a stupid teenager when you stare at me like that.

Tommy: two days Jude!, in two days everything is going to be different.

Sadie: I knew that, I always knew. But I never thought you were that stupid.

Michael: I'm a man now!

Jude: of course I feel the same way you do

Tommy: Jude, you look gorgeous, the most beautiful bride I've seen in my life.


	13. I waited for you

Chapter 13  
Tommy's POV  
Ten years. I've been waiting for a girl for ten years. I thought I wouldn't do it, I would forget about her. But I can't. She's like my sun. Every time I see her, one time per week as usual, we made love like it was our first time. And I never get tired of it, of calling her my girl, because she's still my girl, even if she's 25 now. Michael has grown up too and he's just like me when I was seventeen, almost eighteen. He'll be eighteen in two days, and then Jude and I...it's too good to be true. She's coming today and Sadie is not even home. She went who knows where with her friends for the weekend. Michael is excited too, because he loves Jude. She's his aunt after all.  
Michael: so dad, how do I look?  
Tommy: great son, where are you going? Do you have a date with some chick?  
I said smirking. He smiled shyly. Well, he's not like me in that way. He never brought a girl to home and I can bet he hasn't had a girlfriend ever. But I'm ok with that, maybe he wants to take it serious, not like me at his age. Oh my God, the car is coming. Every weekend she comes and if she can't I go where she lives. Did I say she's a music teacher now?. But now she won't come here anymore. We'll go this weekend wherever she wants to go and we'll get married and have kids. I wonder how our kids will be.  
Michael ran downstairs making me come back to reality. I ran after him just to see her walking inside the house with her suitcase. Just like ten years ago, beautiful.  
Michael: you're here Jude. I'm so glad to see you!  
Michael ran and hugged her.  
Jude: oh my God, I just went for a week and you're cuter than before. And, did you get a girlfriend?  
Michael just looked down and shook his head. She smiled warmly and then looked at me, her eyes shining. I cleared my throat.  
Tommy: Jude, it's good to see you again. How's work?  
I asked trying not to seem as happy as I was. She smiled seductively.  
Jude: it's great just great. Montana is a great place for work.  
Tommy: that's nice  
I responded, just wanting to run and kiss her.  
Michael: and are you staying for my birthday? It's in two days!  
He asked hopefully.  
Jude: of course I'll stay. I have a great present for you.  
Michael smiled. Jude was the only one who can make him to smile.  
Michael: well, I gotta go now. If you want you can come with me.  
Jude: don't worry honey, just go.  
Michael's smile faded. He walked to the door and I just waited for him to close the door to run to Jude's arms. She kissed me desperately and I responded.  
Tommy: I missed you so much, you can't imagine.  
I said, embracing her. She just smiled like she always does when we have our moments.  
Jude: I missed you too baby. But this time is different. Because when Sadie can't get her hands on Michael there's nothing that can tear us apart.  
Jude took her suitcase and went upstairs. I went after her. She started to unpack as I sat down on the bed, looking at her in amazement.  
Tommy: How will Michael take all this, you know, about us?  
Jude: I don't know. Maybe he'll be mad at first, but then he'll understand. I know him. I'm his best friend.  
Tommy: he'll be releasing his first cd soon. I'm so proud of him.  
Jude: me too. He's like my little brother. But now let's talk about us. Before I forget it, thanks for the flowers and the ring. Again.  
Tommy: anything for you girl.  
Jude: but you don't have to do it every week. I think I might have more jewels than England's Queen.  
I laughed a little and she laughed too. I would give everything to make her laugh like that.  
Tommy: I love you, you know?  
She walked towards me and kissed me roughly on the lips.  
Jude: show me.  
She simply said. I took her by the waist and pushed her on the bed with me without breaking the kiss. I pulled away just to look at her face.  
Tommy: when I look at you, laughing in my arms, I realize that these years weren't a waste of time.  
Jude: I know. I love you more everyday.  
I positioned myself on top of her and started to unbutton her blouse.  
Jude: I'm not even an hour in the house and you want some action?  
She asked smiling sexily.  
Tommy: you know me girl, when I see you, sparks fly inside me.  
I kissed her neck trying not to lose control that fast. But she has that power over me.  
Jude: ok, let's see then what do you have under those pants.  
I smirked as my hands roamed all over her body.  
Tommy: two more days Jude, two more days and we'll have all the time for us, without hiding from the world  
She smiled and leaned for another kiss as I took her blouse off.


	14. I love you even more

Chapter 14  
In no time we were naked, kissing each other's lips with passion and love at the same time.  
Tommy: I missed you so much this week, you can't imagine  
He whispered breathless as he kissed my neck again.  
Jude: I missed you too Tommy, I missed your kisses, your hands and your body. I missed your voice calling my name.  
Tommy: and I missed you singing with your wonderful voice.  
He confessed between kisses. I could feel his erection between my legs, getting close to my core. I moaned loudly, desperate for feeling him inside of me.  
Jude: when we get married, I'll sing for you every single day.  
Tommy smirked and entered me with force, making me to arch my back in pleasure. His lips traveled to my left breast and his tongue traced small circles all over it. His hand caressed my right breast as he picked up a fast rhythm. We did this every weekend but for some reason I never get tired of it, his body is something new for me every time I see it and that makes me feel even more in love with him. He was driving me crazy; his hands all over my body, making me lose my self control. My hips moved against his and I couldn't control it, but I didn't want to. I suddenly felt his thumb pressing my clit and that was enough to send me over the edge. I climaxed screaming his name. He kissed me to silence my screams and thrusted a few more times before climaxing too. He collapsed on top of me breathing heavily, painting.  
Jude: wow Tommy...do you remember that time in my school's room, two years ago?  
Tommy nodded smiling and embracing me.  
Jude: this time was better.  
He laughed as he trailed kissed along my shoulder.  
Tommy: I'm so happy with you; I just can't wait two days to be with you.  
Jude: it will be great. we will move on to Montana...  
Tommy: where we'll get married  
Jude: you'll find a job as a producer and I have mine as a music teacher.  
Tommy: and we'll have kids and you'll teach them music.  
Jude: and you, what will you teach them?  
Tommy: how to make her mom go crazy  
He said kissing me playfully on the lips.  
Jude: that's so no fair. I'm glad we'll just have four kids.  
Tommy: Elizabeth, Victoria, Adam and Stuart.  
I nodded smiling. We have planned this for so long and now it was so close...that I was afraid. What about if something happens and we can't be together? I've thought of that since I went to Montana. And now I'm so happy, but nervous at the same time.  
Tommy was trying to get dressed again but I hid his clothes under the pillow.  
Tommy: so do you wanna play?  
He said smirking. He jumped on me laughing as I threw his shirt away. Suddenly we heard a knock on the door and our smiles faded.  
...: Jude, I came back. I thought that as my father seems to be out we can have dinner together and talk about everything, like always.  
It was Michael. I loved that kid, but sometimes he just interrupts us in the worse moment. I looked at Tommy who nodded and then tried to sound like nothing was going on.  
Jude: ok, wait for me downstairs I'll go in just a minute.  
Michael: can I come in?  
Mine and Tommy's eyes opened wide.  
Jude: no Michael, I just took a shower and I'm naked. Go downstairs and wait for me.  
Michael: ok, I'll go. Do you know if my father is coming back for dinner?  
Jude: I bet he'll be coming back soon honey.  
I said looking at Tommy and trying not to laugh  
We heard footsteps going downstairs and sighed.  
Tommy: that was close.  
Jude: yeah. Well, I guess I'll have to go downstairs and have dinner with your son.  
I said trying to stand up but Tommy was still on top of me.  
Tommy: are you leaving me alone?  
He said putting a puppy face, his eyes looking directly at mine.  
Jude: ten years Tommy. I can't believe I still feel like a stupid teenager when you stare at me like that. Ok, what about if you tell him you were on the studio and we go downstairs and have dinner?  
Tommy: and what about if we stay here and you stay there naked and...  
Jude: stop it Tommy. Michael wants to be with me and he never sees me. So let's go downstairs.  
Tommy rolled his eyes and stood up. We got dressed and then went downstairs where Michael was waiting for me with a big smile.

Michael: and what are you planning for this summer? Because last year you stayed in Montana.  
I looked at Tommy who was holding a smirk. We always spend vacations together but now we will be married and everything is going to be different.  
Jude: I think everything will be clearer for us in two days, but I promise you I'll be with you for vacations this year.  
I took his hand and I could feel him shaking to my touch. I just smiled but there was something weird about Michael, something I never told Tommy, but it wasn't important because we'll be a family soon and maybe what I'm thinking is just a stupid way to interpret Michael's feelings.  
Michael: mom called, she said she would be here on my birthday, isn't that weird?  
Tommy: what, that he will be here?  
Michael: no, the fact that she didn't forget it was my birthday.  
I stayed silent. I had called Sadie to make sure she wouldn't forget about his son's birthday.  
Jude: that's great, this is your last birthday in this house after all...I mean, because you'll go to college and you'll be busy with the cd stuff and all that.  
Michael: yeah, besides I'm thinking about moving on...to Montana.  
Jude smiled; maybe he would take mine a Tommy relationship better that I thought  
Tommy: well, I'm going to bed, I'm kinda tired.  
He said after a while, giving me a sexy look. He was obviously planning me to go after him.  
Jude: oh, I'm tired too. Sorry Michael, but I need some sleep. We'll talk in the morning.  
Michael just nodded sadly as I walked upstairs. I looked around for Tommy, but he wasn't in the hall or inside my room.  
Jude: c'mon Tommy, come out or else..  
I suddenly felt some strong hands grabbing me by the waist and then Tommy's voice in my ear.  
Tommy: or else what?  
I giggled like a stupid as he whispered love words in my ear and pulled me inside his bedroom.  
Tommy: two days Jude!, in two days everything is going to be different.  
I smiled as I closed the door behind me, ready to share another night with the man of my life.


	15. falling apart

Chapter 15  
Jude's POV  
When he's by my side looking at me after we make love I feel so complete. I can't believe that what we were doing all this years was wrong just because he's my sister's husband.  
Jude: and what about Sadie, she doesn't suspect anything? I mean, you're always out and sometimes you come to Montana in the middle of the week.  
Tommy: she thinks I have a lover, but she doesn't know who the girl is. The other day she found out your engagement ring in my drawer and freaked out...  
Jude: what?! My engagement ring! Do I have one?  
Tommy just looked at me and then smiled, and then he stood up and went to his drawer, what gave me a very good look of his back and ass. He came back to my side and grabbed my hand to place a beautiful ring in my finger. I was about to cry.  
Tommy: I've been waiting for months to give you this but I think it's time. So, Jude Harrison, the love of my life, would you marry me?  
I was speechless. I thought this would happen after Michael's birthday and after explain everything to him and Sadie, but he was there, with his smile asking me if I wanted to be his wife even if he's still married to my sister.  
Jude: I guess there's no choice, of course I want to be your wife.  
I kissed him fully on the lips. I was totally happy now, I've been waiting ten years for this moment and now everything is coming true. Nothing bad can happen now, because I'm with Tommy and that's all that matters.

Tommy's POV  
The best mornings are those when Jude's by my side, sleeping like an angel. Then she opens her beautiful eyes and I say hi and she smiles like the sun. Oh God, I can't wait for see her eyes every morning for the rest of my life  
Jude: one more day  
It was the first thing she said this morning. I just nodded and kissed her before she left the bed.  
Tommy: hey beautiful, where are you going?  
She just giggled and put my shirt on.  
Jude: I need my clothes, smart boy.  
She said and came out of the room. I went after her but I froze when I saw the last person I wanted to see in front of me.  
Tommy: Sadie...what are you doing here?  
She looked at me, completely mad at me.  
Sadie: I don't have to answer that, this is my house. But I think my question is more important, what is my sister doing with your shirt on?  
I looked at Jude and I was about to tell Sadie the whole truth when Jude came up with something, like she always do.  
Jude: I left my pajama in Montana, so Tommy gave me one of his shirts. That's all.  
Sadie looked at Jude suspiciously and then walked towards her room without even say a word.  
Tommy: I guess fun is over.  
I sighed. Jude mouthed "I love you" and then got into her room with a big smile, looking at her engagement ring. . I went to take a shower and everything went perfect until lunch time. Sadie just looked at me and then at Jude and Michael was just talking to Jude like there was nobody else on the table.  
Michael: and mom how was that weekend with your friends?  
Sadie: great, just great. I talked to a friend and said that when you go to college we could...  
Michael: mom, there's not college. I was waiting for my birthday to tell you.  
Sadie just looked at him like he was just joking, but then her smile faded and looked at him seriously.  
Sadie: you're not going to college?  
Michael stayed in silent for a while, looking down.  
Michael: mom, I don't wanna go to college. I want to be a musician, and that's what I'm going to do.  
Tommy: maybe you could do both Michael, I mean, in Montana there's a great university you could go and...  
Sadie: Montana, why Montana?  
There was another uncomfortable silence  
Michael: I want to move to Montana, with Jude.  
Sadie: why is everything about Jude in this house!?  
Tommy: it's not about that Sadie. Just calm down, we can talk about all this tomorrow, when Michael can decide by himself.  
Sadie: don't try to make things easier Tommy, because I know what is the problem here. It's Jude, isn't it?  
I just stayed there, speechless. Jude tried to calm down her sister and took her hand, but that was the worst mistake. Sadie looked at her hand and saw the ring I had given her last night. Her eyes grew bigger and I could see some tears rolling down her face. That was weird, because I had never seen Sadie crying before. She stood up and looked at me with hate.  
Sadie: how could...  
She said and walked to the living room. I stood up and went after her. Jude and Michael did it too; Michael totally puzzled but still worried about her mom.  
Sadie: I knew that, I always knew. But I never thought you were that stupid. Jude, how could you?  
Jude just looked at me.  
Jude: Sadie, it just happened ok? I'm really sorry  
Sadie: how could I be so stupid all this time? I trusted you Jude; I thought you weren't that easy. I even started to forgive you, because you were doing a great job with Michael.  
Jude: forgive me? For what?  
Tommy: Sadie, I think you should tell her  
Jude: tell me about what?  
Sadie looked at her like she used to do it when she came here for the first time, with hate.  
Michael: mom, what's going on? What are you so mad at Jude?  
Michael was still lost and that was the best, at least until tomorrow  
Sadie: I just want to kill her in this right moment so Tommy, keep your stupid advices for yourself.  
She was mad, completely mad.  
Jude: look, let's talk about this later. Michael is not ready for...  
Sadie: ready for what? Why are you so kind with him? He's not even your nephew.  
I put my hands on my head and looked at Jude, she had turned pale in no time and stared at Sadie, trying to ask her something but unable to speak.  
Tommy: Jude, Sadie didn't mean it...  
Jude: no, she did. What are you trying to say Sadie? That I'm adopted or something like that?  
Jude cried, trying to hold the tears. Sadie smiled evilly but then started to cry silently  
Sadie: mom and dad never told you because you were the girl they always wanted and they never wanted to ruin your perfect life. Of course you're not adopted, I am adopted, and you're not my sister, you're just the biological daughter our parents always wanted and that ruined my life.  
Jude just sat down on the couch, totally shocked. I looked at her wanting to hold her so bad but I couldn't, because Michael was there. Why is he smiling?


	16. true feelings

Chapter 16  
I couldn't believe what I was hearing. Sadie was adopted? why didnt my parents ever tell me about this?  
Sadie: mom thought she was sterile and they adopted me. Everything was perfect until she discovered she was pregnant and dad just freaked out. You were the perfect baby, the perfect child, the perfect everything. At first I didn't get it, because they never told me I was adopted. We had a little fight with dad one day and he suddenly said I should be grateful because they adopted me. That's the reason I left the house, because of you! And now you're here, taking what is mine again.  
Jude: I'm really sorry Sadie; I didn't know anything...I just...  
Sadie: you just can't stand that I've got something that you'll never have. Because I won't let you the free way Jude  
She got up and ran out of the house. Tommy and I just looked at each other and Michael was stood there, trying to understand a word.  
Michael: what was that? Why was my mom that pissed off?  
Jude: Michael, could you wait until tomorrow? We'll tell you everything tomorrow, ok?  
Michael smiled.  
Michael: I need to tell some things tomorrow too, but I guess I can't wait. Jude, would you go upstairs with me?  
I looked at Tommy that nodded. I needed to talk to Tommy now, but Michael was more important, he always was, and he's not even my nephew. Amazing, isn't it? I followed him to his room. He was so happy, but why?  
Jude: ok Michael, tell me.  
Michael: you know that I was a depressed boy when you met me, remember?  
Jude: how could I forget when I met you honey?  
He smiled even more.  
Michael: well, since I was a kid, I have always felt something special for you.  
Jude: and I feel it too Michael, you're so important for me and I'd do anything for you, even now that we know we're not blood related. I still love you.  
Michael: I love you too Jude and I always did. I was so scared to tell you, because it was kinda weird, I mean, after all you were my aunt. But now there's nothing that can tear us apart because you're not my aunt. God, this is the best birthday present ever!  
He was happier than ever and I didn't understand why.  
Jude: honey, I don't get it. Look, there's something I want to tell you and I think you'll be happy for me and T...  
I was cut by Michael's lips on mine. I feel like kissing my dad, the weirdest feeling in the world. When he pulled away I just looked at him, completely shocked. He was smiling and leaned for another kiss, but I moved my face and walked away from him.  
Jude: Michael, I think you're...  
Michael: you feel the same way, don't you? Because if you don't feel the same way I do, my life would be ruined Jude. You're the only thing I want, the only person who cares about me.  
Jude: that's not true, your dad loves you and...  
Michael: but that's different. I don't love my dad the same way I love you. I've been in love with you since I was a kid; you gave me strength to be who I am now and I've been waiting so long to tell you this.  
I didn't know what to say, he was an important person for me, but in a maternal way. I love him as my son because Tommy is the one that I love as a man.  
Jude: this is beautiful Michael and..  
Michael: I knew it; I knew you felt the same way about me. I'm so happy.  
He kissed me again and the awkward feeling came again. I couldn't smile and when he pulled away he noticed it.  
Michael: what's wrong Jude; you don't feel the same way I do?  
He was about to cry. All the feelings rushed inside of me in just one second and something came out of my mouth, something terrible.  
Jude: of course I feel the same way you do  
He just smiled and kissed me for the third time. What should I do now?. Finally when Tommy's free to be with me, something like this happens.


	17. like father, like son

Chapter 17  
Tommy's POV  
When I opened the door and I saw Jude kissing Michael everything I've been dreaming of all these years went down in just a second. Jude pulled away and I could tell that she didn't like the kiss. I was about to cry because there was nothing else I could do. It was my son kissing the love of my life, I couldn't hit him, I couldn't scream like I would do if it would have been another guy. Jude looked at me, trying to tell so much with her eyes. Michael was smiling like never before.  
Michael: dad, I didn't want you to find this out like this, but this is the truth. I'm in love with Jude.  
I looked at Jude, who was about to cry and then tried to calm down. I must be dreaming, that's all, this is a nightmare and I'll wake up soon.  
Jude: that's not what you think Tommy. I can explain everything.  
Tommy: don't need to do it. I completely understand what is going on  
Michael: great. Jude, I have something for you. Just wait here, ok?  
He said and ran out of the room. I got closer to Jude who started to cry silently, looking at me.  
Tommy: Jude, what did happen?  
She sat on the bed and I sat down next to her. She told me between sobs that Michael was in love with her and she didn't know what to do.  
Tommy: please don't cry honey, you know that I can't stand it.  
Jude: and what do you want me to do Tommy?, to laugh at all this? Tommy,it's your son, the kid I love, and he has feelings for me!. I don't want to hurt him Tommy; I don't want to be the one that makes him cry.  
Tommy: and what will you do then?. He deserves to know the truth, about everything., the truth about us.  
Jude: I've been waiting for the moment we can finally be together for ten years Tommy, I want to tell everything to him too. But he'll suffer and he'll hate you Tommy, I know Michael. He'll never forgive us.  
She looked at me with sad eyes and I knew what she was going to do.  
Tommy: no Jude, there's no way. I won't let you do this, not again.  
Jude: Tommy, you said Michael was first and he'll always be. I just want to make him happy, even if he's not my nephew.  
Tommy: but Jude, do you love him?  
I asked her, starting to cry too. Her eyes were red now. I took her hands in mine and kissed them, trying to calm her down  
Jude: of course I love him, but I'm not in love with him and you know it. The only man I've been in love since I was fifteen is you Tommy.  
She said passing her fingers through my hair and staring directly at my eyes.  
Tommy: I know, but it's just...I don't want to lose you Jude. I've waited for ten years to be by your side, together as a couple and now you'll be my daughter in law?, I can't take that, sorry but I can't.  
Jude: I'm not telling him Tommy, I'll stay with Michael while he realizes he's not in love with me. He'll dump me and then everything is going to be like we planned it.  
Tommy: how are you that sure about that? Because I won't share you Jude, with anyone, not even with my son!  
Michael: what's wrong with me dad?  
Michael came inside the room and looked at me puzzled, but with that big smile on his face.  
Tommy: I was just talking to Jude about you. Maybe what you feel for Jude is not love. I mean, she's your aunt  
Michael: she's not my aunt dad, mom is adopted. And I really love her. Why don't you let me be happy for the first time in my life?  
Jude: Michael, calm down, Tommy just wants the best for you.  
Michael: well, the best for me is you Jude. I love you and now I can scream it because we're not blood related and there's nothing to be ashamed of.  
He was getting closer to Jude and leaned for a kiss, but I was totally jealous and pushed him away from Jude, making him fall onto the floor. At first he looked at me completely shocked, but then he stood up, his eyes full of hate  
Michael: and I thought you loved me, but now I can see the truth. You don't want me to be happy, because you weren't happy with my mother, you blame me for that!!  
Tommy: what?, that's not true Michael, I love you and that's why I'm going to tell you the whole truth now..  
Jude: Tommy, stop it!. I'll stay with Michael and we don't care what you say. I love him.  
Jude stared at me and then took Michael's hand. He looked at her and smiled again as he took her hand and took out a ring of his pocket.  
Michael: and I love you too Jude and this is for you. I bought it with the money of the talent contest.  
He tried to place it on her finger where I had put my ring before. He tried to take off my ring but she suddenly pushed him away.  
Michael: what's wrong Jude?  
Jude started to cry again and ran to my arms. I held her tight against my body, with Michael looking at us stunned.  
Jude: sorry Michael. I tried, really but..  
I stared at Michael as his smile faded and for the second time in my life I gave up something for him.  
Tommy: she means that she's scared Michael. That's what I was trying to tell you. this happened so fast and she needs to rethink everything.  
Michael: sorry Jude, I didn't mean to hurt you.  
But Jude was crying desperately with her face hid in my chest.  
Tommy: give me the ring, and let me talk to her.  
Michael: but...  
Tommy: just go!  
Michael nodded and then walked out of the room.  
I kissed her forehead and my lips found hers immediately. She responded between sobs.  
Jude: Tommy, I love you. I want to be with you  
I wiped her tears and kissed her lightly on the lips.  
Tommy: and that's all I want too, but now there's something more important, because Michael was always more important for us. He's the reason why we waited ten years and now he's the reason for what I'm going to wait for you even more.  
Jude: what?  
I just took her hands and crying took off the ring I gave her and instead of it, I put Michael's ring on her finger. She was crying too.  
Jude: Tommy, I don't know what to do.  
I hugged her and kissed her on the cheek.  
Tommy: just say you love me and everything will be ok, I promise.  
She smashed her lips against mine and we made love crying, knowing that we should stay away from each other until Michael gets tired of Jude. But what if he never gets tired of her?


	18. true love never ends

Chapter 16  
Jude's POV  
I thought it would take him three months to realize that I'm not the woman he loves, but I was wrong. Five months later and I was there, by his side while he was announcing our wedding. Tommy was there, looking directly at my eyes about to cry, but I had to hold my tears and stay there, holding Michael's hand.  
Michael: Mother, I wanted you to know before because we want you to prepare everything, it's just an idea but...  
Sadie: and I think that is the greatest idea in the world.  
Tommy: are you sure about this? I mean, getting married it's a big step.  
Michael looked at him roughly.  
Michael: I'm a man now! I decide what is good for me and what is not. And to marry Jude is the best thing I could do.  
Tommy just looked down as Sadie and Michael started to talk about all the things for the wedding that would be in two months.  
Michael is a great guy, but I can't lie to myself and he's not Tommy.  
But now it was the moment. I spent the whole night crying and praying for Michael to realize I wasn't the woman for him. But it didn't happen and next morning I was in my stupid white wedding dress looking at myself in the mirror. I went downstairs, where Sadie was waiting for me. She was smiling, because in certain way she won and I knew she was telling the truth, I knew for sure right after the blood tests. Those tests were my last hope but now there was nothing I could do to stop this.  
Sadie: ok, so you're ready. Let's go  
I was walking after her, when I heard Tommy's voice coming from the living room.  
Tommy: I'll drive her to the church, after all I'm the one that's is leading her to the altar.  
He said sadly. I looked at him and nodded. Sadie stared at me in a strange way, but after she signed the divorce papers, she didn't have much to say about me loving Tommy. I got into the car and he looked at me. When we were far away from home he stopped the car and we were in silence for a while.  
Tommy: Jude, you look gorgeous, the most beautiful bride I've seen in my life.  
Jude: thanks. I wish I would buy this dress to get married to you, but I guess you can't always get what you want.  
Tommy: what am I going to do now? I'm in love with the same girl as my son. And you're getting married to him!  
Jude: I thought it would be different, that he would get tired of me, but Michael...he's so happy about all this and...  
I grabbed a pill out of my purse and took it quickly.  
Tommy: hold on, why are you still on birth control? Did you have sex with him?  
That question was like he had hit me across the face.  
Jude: I can't be with him Tommy, the only man in my heart is you and you know it.  
Tommy: I'm sorry for asking that, I'm stupid.  
Jude: Tommy, he can barely kiss me before I pull him away. there's nothing I can do about it. I love you and not him.  
Tommy: but now you're getting married to him. I thought that the day I'd see you in a wedding dress you'll be marrying me but Michael is the one that's marrying you.  
Jude: I'm sorry Tommy. I'm really sorry, but if I tell him I don't love him, he'll die of pain and I'm the last person in the world that would hurt Michael.  
Tommy: and what about me? You're killing me with this Jude!  
Jude: and I'm killing myself with this too Tommy!!!  
Tommy: everything was easier when you were 15. You just were there, waiting for me at every corner. That month and those years were the best of my life, because I had the hope that someday, we would be together. But now...  
Jude: but now I'll go to Montana to try to forget you and start to love Michael and you'll stay here forgetting me with all the chicks you can find.  
Tommy: what if you're the only chick I want?  
He just looked at me, trying to get an answer, but I couldn't say anything. He was right.  
He looked at me and got out of the car, just to open the back door. He sat down next to me and his hand went to my face as he leaned for a kiss. I responded and immediately deepened the kiss as he pushed me backwards, so now I was across back seat with my back and head resting on the door and Tommy getting the closest possible to me. He just pulled away to catch some air.  
Tommy: even if Michael touched your lips, this is the best feeling in the world. When I'm with you, it's like nothing happens, I forget completely that you're with my son.  
Jude: and I want to stay like this forever.  
His hands traveled to my neck and grabbed my necklace, the one that he gave me the day I left the house to go to Montana.  
Jude: if you want it back...  
He shook his head and then his lips were on mine again, and before I could stop him he was over me, sliding his cold hands under my simple wedding dress. I pulled him away, even if I was dying for this moment to happen again.  
Jude: I can't do this, not to Michael  
Tommy: He'll be with you for the rest of your life. What about me?, I just want to be with you one more time and I promise I'll try to forget about you.  
Jude: I am sorry, I just can't.  
He took me by the waist and tightened me against his body as he warm whispered in my ear.  
Tommy: Nobody can tear us apart, not even you!  
Those words made me to lose control immediately. I forgot about Michael and that he was waiting for me at the church when I felt his hand between my thighs, pulling up the dress to see my bare legs.  
Tommy: Every part of your body he touches tonight, I touched it first.  
He said into my ear as I removed his tie and shirt to kiss his now bare shoulder.  
Tommy: every kiss he gives you, my lips were there first  
He whispered as he trailed kisses down my face, stopping a moment at my lips and then making his way to my neck.  
Tommy: every word of love, I had said it first.  
I pulled down his pants, breathing heavily, trying to make the moment last forever.  
Jude: and when I'm with him, I'll be thinking of you, when he touches me, I'll feel your hands over me, and when he kisses me I'll feel your lips.  
He smiled for the first time in months and kissed my mouth again, caressing my breasts and my stomach through the dress.  
Tommy: you don't know how much I want to rip this dress right now in this moment. I just wish I could take you away from here, where we could stay together forever just as we planned it.  
Jude: just make love to me Tommy, that's the only thing I want to do now. I need to be there with Michael and tell him I love him and I'll be his wife later, but not all i need is you.   
He pulled down his boxers and took off my panties as he entered me with force, but at the same time trying to stop time. And he did. I moved at the same rhythm as him, not even noticing that my back was hitting the window. My hands and lips traveled to his chest, trying to memorize every inch of his body. I was all sweaty trying not to climax, because it would mean that everything it's over. The rhythm was slow and the only thing I could hear were mine and Tommy moans and an "I love you" between them. He couldn't control his body anymore and he picked up the rhythm as I gasped for air and moaned even louder. I could feel myself tightening against him and at the second before I was screaming his name. He thrusted a few times more and climaxed too, all sweaty and breathless. We were about to kiss when my phone rang. He pulled out of me as I answered the phone.  
Jude: he...llo  
I said, trying to catch the air.  
Sadie: where are you? We're waiting for you; the press is waiting for you and Michael, he's about to cry!  
Jude: Tommy got lost the way. We'll be there in a few minutes.  
Sadie screamed something but I just hung up and looked at Tommy. He was trying to hold the tears, just as I was. He buttoned his shirt and then, without even looking at me, came back to the driver's seat.  
Tommy: we're just 10 minutes late. Don't worry Jude; we'll be there on time.  
I just nodded as I straightened myself. I cried all the way to the church but nobody noticed it. Sometimes make up is useful.

Before I said "I do" I looked back. There was Tommy, the man I want to be by my side now instead of Michael. I doubted for a moment but then he mouthed "true love never ends". The same words he wrote for me when I left to Montana. I mouthed "I love you" back and burst into tears.  
Michael: what's wrong Jude?  
I wiped my tears and looked at the priest  
Jude: I do.  
Everybody clapped and Michael was totally puzzled. I looked at the seat where Tommy was minutes before, but he wasn't there anymore. I started to cry and everybody thought I was crying happy tears, but the truth was that this was the worst day in my life. That was the day I lost the love of my life. But like he said, true love never ends.

Teasers  
Part III  
Tommy: I guess we never really moved on.  
Jude: you're just the father of my husband, and things are better that way  
Michael: there's something I've always wanted to ask to you.  
Jude: you were the one that always knew the real me.  
Tommy: you're even more beautiful than before.  
Jude: this is wrong Tommy. Michael is your son! 


	19. At least I'm still alive

Jude's POV  
Today is the day. Two years faking to be someone that I'm not, to love someone that I don't and trying to get certain man out of my mind. But I just can't. It's just as Tommy said the day I got married, because every time he touches me or kisses me I can almost feel him doing it, and the worst part is that there's nothing I can do about it. Michael is the cutest man in the world, but he's not Tommy and I can't see him more than as a friend.  
Michael: where's my beautiful wife?  
I could hear him screaming across the house. Our second anniversary and he was more in love with me than then. I always tried to fight with me, to show him I'm not the girl for him, but he's kinda obsessed with me. I left the magazine on the table and walked towards the hall.  
Jude: I'm here. Good you're at home, I'm starving!  
Michael: and where's Elizabeth?  
Jude: she's sleeping like an angel upstairs.  
Elizabeth is the main reason I have to stay with Michael. She's the complement of our  
"perfect" family and Michael was proud of it, but for me, she was the only good thing I got after all this drama. I should've told Michael everything because even if I'm with him, I can't love him, not in the way I love Tommy.  
Michael: good, because I have a great present for you. I know you don't like to celebrate this, but I bet you'll love my present.  
Jude: you shouldn't Michael, why don't we have dinner and then go to sleep like always? I'm not really in the mood.  
Michael: you'll be in the mood for this, I promise.  
He said and suddenly kissed me. I rolled my eyes and pulled away, trying to smile. It was harder everyday to pretend I was happy.  
Jude: ok, tell me.  
Michael: ok. I called my dad in the morning and we talked about my cd and...  
I couldn't hear anything else. Every time Michael talked about Tommy, I had these little flash backs. Two years without him, waking up in the morning and looking at the same face that wasn't Tommy's. He's always calling to know how we're doing, but I have never talked to him since I got married.  
Michael: isn't that great!?  
He screamed, making me come back to reality. I just stared at him and nodded.  
Jude: look, I'll go to check Elizabeth.  
I said and ran upstairs. There was she, my little girl, looking at me with those beautiful blue eyes.  
Jude: what did I do Elizabeth? How can I stand another year trying to be happy if the only way to be happy is to be with Tommy? I know that when you did born I promise myself I would forget about Tommy and that I'd try to be happy with Michael, but I couldn't. He's always there, in my thoughts.  
I held my daughter in my arms and went downstairs.

Michael: Jude, you're always sad. Like a ghost in the house. Tell me, why?  
He asked, breaking the silence when we were having dinner.  
Jude: I'm just not in the mood Michael, I told you before.  
Michael: it's not just today Jude. This is from two years ago, since we got married. You're not the same that I knew when I was a kid.  
I couldn't help but staring at him with love, remembering all those moments when he was just Michael, my nephew, when he wasn't a thread for me and Tommy to be together.  
I stood up and walked to Elizabeth who was sleeping in the pushchair. I held her and then looked at Michael.  
Jude: people change Michael, you should know it.  
...: you haven't changed Jude. You're even more beautiful than before, but I can bet you're the same girl that came home one day, to change our lives.  
I looked at the person who was standing in the frame of the door and I almost dropped Elizabeth. I couldn't say anything, first because I thought I was day dreaming and then because I was too shocked. But then I heard Michael's voice.  
Michael: dad, I thought you were coming until tomorrow, but I'm glad!  
He hugged his father with a big smile, but Tommy's eyes were all over me. For some reason I had the feeling that this wasn't a good idea. 


	20. never forgotten

Chapter 19  
Tommy's POV  
I know she's my son's wife now, but I can't hide these feelings I've been hiding for almost two years. She looks gorgeous, well, she was gorgeous then but now...wow.  
Jude: this is...a surprise...wow. Why didn't you tell me, Michael?  
She said to Michael with a strange expression, but never losing eye contact with me.  
Michael: I told you Jude, today when I got home, but you're so distracted lately that maybe you didn't listen to me.  
She just nodded and kept looking at me, as her eyes couldn't believe what she was seeing.  
Tommy: I'm sorry, I just came because Michael wants me to produce his next album, but I'll stay in a hotel so don't worry.  
Michael: dad, my house is your house. Besides, you and Jude were always good friends and maybe you can cheer her up.  
I smirked. There are a lot of ways to cheer her up, but I had to keep those thoughts away. Nothing can happen between us. She's my daughter in law now.  
Jude: yes, Michael is right, this is your house, feel comfortable.  
She said, but she didn't mean it, because she was nervous about me being near her and I was nervous too.  
Tommy: I'll just stay here for two weeks, maybe three. Until we finish the songs. But now my only question is, where's my grandchild?  
Jude smiled for the first time since she saw me. There was no doubt, that girl was everything for her. Michael pointed to the pushchair and I walked towards it. The baby girl was sleeping, but she was beautiful, just like her mother.  
Tommy: so she's Elizabeth.  
I said in a whisper. Jude was next to me and nodded smiling again. I held her, trying not to wake her up.  
Tommy: I'm so sorry I couldn't be here when she was born or last week, on her birthday.  
Michael: don't worry dad, we understand it. So why didn't you bring your new wife, Karma?  
I looked at Jude and she froze immediately, but pretended to be picking Elizabeth's toys up.  
Tommy: she's at home, because her son is sick. Did I tell you she had a boy?  
Michael: yes, you mentioned I had a stepbrother. I hoped you'd be happy as we are.  
He said smiling and got closer to me to kiss my forehead.  
Tommy: so...you two are happy.  
Michael: we couldn't be happier.  
There was an uncomfortable silence and I looked at Jude that looked down. Obviously she wasn't happy; I knew it because I know her better than myself.  
Jude: I'll put Elizabeth in bed, because it's late. Why don't you take Tommy to the guest room?  
Michael: no way, I'll go with Elizabeth so you and my father can talk on the way to his room. Maybe he can make you write songs again.  
Jude: no Mi...  
But it was too late. Michael took Elizabeth in her arms and ran upstairs. We were alone now, for the first time in two years.  
Jude: so...  
She said, playing with the straps of her shirt. I couldn't help but smile with that. She was still my girl.  
Tommy: I'm sorry for coming here, but Michael asked me to.  
Jude: don't worry. Everything is ok.  
She responded coldly and walked away from me, toward the guest room. I followed her.  
Tommy: I'm glad you're happy and have that beautiful girl. Your life must be perfect.  
She stopped in front of a door that I supposed was my room and stared at me, biting her lip.  
Jude: it's not that perfect. Elizabeth, she's perfect. I love her so much  
Her eyes were transparent and that look made me want to kiss her. Ok, more than just kiss her. Before I could control myself, my hand was resting on her neck.  
Jude: Tommy, stop.  
I took off my hand but I suddenly touched something cold. It was the necklace I gave her, 12 years ago. The necklace my mom left for the one true love in my life.  
I looked at her, completely shocked. She still loves me!. Her eyes met mine and we were like this for what seemed hours, inches apart. My heart was racing again for her. Suddenly, she broke the eye contact and walked towards the stairs but then turned back.  
Jude: don't stare at me like that; you know I can't stand it  
And then she walked upstairs. I stood there, not knowing what to do next.


	21. I don't know if I can take it

Chapter 18.

I couldn't sleep. The fact that Tommy was there, made me feel unsure of myself, wanting to be close to him in the same way we were before all this Michael, with his love confession.  
The next morning I tried to act normal, but it was impossible. I broke two glasses on the way to the table, just because Tommy looked at me. His eyes were the same and I melted every time he just stared at me. But the breakfast got even worst when Michael broke the silence.  
Michael: There's something I've always wanted to ask to you but I never had the opportunity.  
He said suddenly making us come back to reality. I was lost in Tommy's eyes and he was lost in mine, but when Michael said that we both turned pale. He knew something about mine and Tommy's past. Of course, Sadie should tell him.

Michael: When you and my mom broke up, what was the reason? I always had that doubt. My mother never talks about that and I'm really intrigued.  
Tommy looked at me and then swallowed hard. Before he could say something, we heard Elizabeth crying upstairs. I ran up to her room, giving one last stare at Tommy.  
I waited upstairs for Michael to scream, because I could bet that Tommy was about to tell him the truth. I waited for a while and then decided to go downstairs just to see Tommy sat down on the couch, looking around. He looked at me and smiled.  
Jude: Where's Michael?  
I asked coldly, even if the one thing I wanted to do was kiss him.  
Tommy: He went for some stuff to the supermarket. He will be back in a minute.  
I tried to go upstairs again, just to stay away from him, but he ran towards me and grabbed my hand, pulling me close to him.  
Tommy: Why are you so nervous Jude? You don't want me to stay here anymore?  
I looked into his eyes, full of curiosity and tried to focus on my answer.  
Jude: That's not the problem Tommy, I told you that yesterday. I just want to go upstairs and see my daughter.  
Tommy: You're trying to walk away Jude; did you forget that I know you better than me?  
I looked away.  
Jude: Tommy, we haven't seen each other for two years and I'm really trying to..  
Tommy: Trying what, to forget about me?. Jude, I've been trying to do the same! But it's impossible.  
I looked at him, really mad this time.  
Jude: So is that why you got married? Tell me Tommy, do you love her?  
I was jealous and I couldn't help but showing it.  
Tommy: She's a great woman Jude, and she loves me a lot...but I can't love her, because In my heart, there's only a place for you.  
Jude: Tommy, please stop. Now you're just the father of my husband, and things are better.  
He got even closer to me and I walked back, but he was still inches away from me.  
Tommy: So why are you shivering? Why can I see that happiness in your eyes, after seeing me?.  
I didn't know what to say, when I felt Tommy's hands cupping my face and his warm voice in my ear.  
Tommy: I guess we never really moved on.  
Jude: Tommy, don't make things harder for me. I'm trying to be a good woman for Michael and its difficult, because Michael is a great guy and...  
Tommy: And what else can he ask for? You gave up everything to see him happy. But you still talk about him like he was your brother. well, at least you have Elizabeth.  
Jude: She's everything for me.  
I looked into his eyes and notice that we were still too close, but I didn't want to pull away. He kissed me on the cheek with those lips I've been craving, for two years. The hot touch against my cold skin was enough to make me close my eyes and give up to the feelings I've been holding all these years. I felt his hand on my back and his lips looking for my mouth.  
Michael: Dad, where are you?  
We heard Michael's voice and pulled away immediately. He came to the stairs and looked at me, and then at Tommy. We were all red and nervous.  
Michael: Is something wrong?  
We both shook our heads at the same time.  
Michael: Ok, then why don't we go to the studios now dad? We're late.  
Then he looked at me  
Michael: Honey, I bought some stuff for you to eat; you know what the doctor said.  
Tommy just looked at me surprised, but he didn't have time to ask something, because Michael started to talk about his new cd and walked to the door.  
I stayed there, looking at them as they walked to the car. They were so alike. So why is so hard to replace Tommy in my heart?


	22. A moment in time

Chapter 19  
The whole day was all about Jude. Michael can't stop talking about her. She's the perfect teacher, songwriter, mother and wife. Just hear him makes me want to hit something hard. I was supposed to be with her, not him, but for the stupid fate he was there, talking about how beautiful are Jude's ears and I'm here, listening and trying to hide my anger.  
After lunch, Michael and I had our first song done and I was ready to leave just to see Jude. Today I was so close to those lips and I lost the opportunity.  
I drove home, trying to hold all the things I wanted to scream at Michael. He's my son, but he stole Jude from me and I can't help but feel this little hate for him. Besides, there was something spinning in my head and I had to put my doubts away.  
Tommy: Michael, is something wrong with Jude? You mentioned something about a doctor in the morning.  
Michael's face turned pale in no time.  
Michael: it's nothing dad, is just that, after having Elizabeth, we wanted another kid and we tried but...Jude has problems to get pregnant. We went to the doctor and he said she has to eat properly.  
Tommy: and what about Elizabeth?  
Michael: the doctors didn't say she can't have kids; it's just an emotional and temporal problem. That's why he has been so cold lately.  
Tommy: cold, what do you mean?  
He suddenly blushed, and I immediately knew what was all this about.  
Tommy: she'll get better, you'll see.  
I said, but I didn't mean it. I was happy because Jude was trying to avoid him in the bed.  
When we got to Michael's the first thing I wanted to see was Jude, and there she was, feeding Elizabeth. The picture was priceless. And just the thought that they could've been my family makes me wanna cry.  
Michael kissed Elizabeth and then tried to kiss Jude, but she moved her face and Michael just kissed her in the cheek.  
Michael: so, how was your day?  
Jude: shhh, Elizabeth is falling asleep.  
Michael's smile faded and then he walked to the kitchen. I looked at Jude for a while, until she looked at me back.  
Jude: I think I'll go to put her on bed.  
She said and walked upstairs. I doubted for a moment, but then I followed her, not even knowing why.  
When I got into the room, she was there, looking at her baby and smiling. She suddenly sighed.  
Tommy: why did you name her Elizabeth?  
I asked, breaking the silence and making her jump off her seat.  
Jude: I like that name.  
She responded, still looking at Elizabeth, who was sleeping in the cradle. She stood up and then looked at me. I was smiling, and she couldn't help but smile too.  
Tommy: it was the name for one of our daughters, remember?  
She went silent for a second.  
Jude: that's the problem Tommy. I can't forget it, like every moment with you. You were the only one that always knew the real me, and you're still the only one.  
She stared at me, about to cry, with the same eyes that made me fall for her 12 years ago. I pulled her to me and tightened her against my body, and then I looked at her, directly at her eyes and leaned for a kiss. My lips touched hers and the feeling was just magic. Either of us pulled away and we just enjoyed the moment, forgetting about the passed two years. She was waiting for this moment and so I was, because we deepened the kiss at the same time, trying to devour each other's mouth. The time stopped for us, there was nothing else in the world. I pulled her the closest possible to me, making her moan. My hand went under her shirt and found her breast quickly. She was moaning uncontrollably into my mouth, and that just made me desire her even more. My mouth traveled to her neck and started to lick it, leaving marks everywhere. Her hips rocked against mine and I responded, creating a friction that was driving me crazy. Everything seemed perfect, but suddenly my phone rang and she pulled away immediately, with a scared expression.  
Jude: oh my God, what did I just do?  
She said to herself, but I heard it. I looked at her and was about to say something but my phone ringed again and I didn't have any choice and answered it. It was Karma.  
Karma: hi honey, how's everything over there? Are you coming back soon? I miss you so much!, and Sean misses you too, you know you're his best friend.  
She said everything as fast as she could.  
Tommy: I'm great, everything is great. I'll be back soon. Say hello to Sean for me. Sorry honey, but I gotta go now. I'm in the middle of something.  
Jude was mad and shocked and she just looked at me, without even say a word  
I hung up and then stared at Jude. There was an uncomfortable silence, broken by Elizabeth's weeping.  
She held her in her arms until she fell asleep again. I just watched the scene, trying to prepare myself mentally for what was coming next.  
Jude: why did you do that? We can't do that anymore. This is wrong Tommy. Michael is your son!  
Tommy: but you're mine, you were mine and you will be mine forever Jude. There's nothing you can do about it.  
I walked out of the room, knowing that she was feeling guilty about what happened, but she enjoyed it as much as I did. 

And I want more.  



	23. giving up

Chapter 20

Jude: Tommy, can you pass me the diapers? They're over there.  
Michael: Jude, I'm talking about something big. Your songs can make my cd the greatest one!  
I rolled my eyes, ignoring him. I smiled at my daughter and changed her diaper. Tommy was beside me, looking at me stupidly. Michael walked towards me, trying to smile.   
Michael: I'm so happy Jude; you have been in such a good mood lately. I was right then; my dad really cheered you up.  
I just looked at him nervously as Tommy took Elizabeth in her arms. Michael leaned for a kiss.  
Jude: I'll go downstairs for some milk. Elizabeth must be hungry.  
I said coldly and then walked to the kitchen, avoiding his lips again. But Michael was right, I can't help to feel like a stupid teenager since Tommy and I kissed that evening, three days ago. Since then, I've been writing new songs for Michael's cd and the smile in my face is not a strange thing anymore. Yes, I was happy and I couldn't help it. I waited for this to happen since the day I married Michael and in the moment I felt Tommy's lips over mine it was like I was fifteen again. I've been trying to avoid him since then, afraid of myself, but it was almost impossible because he was everywhere.

Michael: Jude, I have a meeting tonight. Do you wanna come with me? After all, you're my co writer and my beautiful wife.  
He asked, following me to the kitchen.  
Jude: sorry Michael, but there's a one year girl sleeping upstairs, and I can't leave her alone.  
Michael: you can leave her with my dad. He didn't want to come to the meeting.  
I froze immediately. So Tommy and I would be alone tonight. I can't let that happen, I'm not strong enough to handle that.  
Jude: you can convince Tommy to go with you, but I won't leave Elizabeth alone, and you know it.  
He was about to say something when we heard screams coming from the second floor. It was Tommy. We ran upstairs just to see Elizabeth, stood up in the floor with her arms wrapped around Tommy's leg. Before I could hold her, she walked towards me, slowly. Yes, my little girl was giving her first steps. I didn't know how to react; I was too shocked to think about something.  
Tommy: my phone rang so I left her on the floor and suddenly she was walking!  
He explained as I took Elizabeth in my arms.  
Jude: this is so good to be true, I'm just…  
I couldn't control myself and embraced Tommy, crying happy tears. When I pulled away, our eyes connected and I couldn't help but smile like a stupid. Suddenly, we heard Michael clearing his throat.  
Michael: dad, we gotta go to the studios.  
Tommy: Michael, you daughter is giving her first steps and you're thinking about work?  
There was something about Michael's look that made me feel afraid that he could be suspecting something  
Michael: yes, that's great. Can we go now?  
He said and then walked downstairs. Tommy just rolled his eyes and mouthed "I'm sorry" before he left the room too.  
Michael had never acted in that way before, like he didn't care about Elizabeth or even about me.  
I watched through the window as they got into the car. I looked at Elizabeth and kissed her forehead as I tightened her against my body. For some reason, I had a bad feeling about what just happened.

Tommy's POV  
Michael was mad; there was no doubt about it. We were silent for a while, but then I decided to break the silence.  
Tommy: so, what do you have in mind? For the cd, I mean.  
He didn't respond.  
Tommy: what's wrong Michael? What's your problem?  
He looked at me and then swallowed hard.  
Michael: the problem…you know what it is? Jude is my problem.  
I froze immediately.  
Michael: she never acts as a wife should act. Since the day we got married she has been so cold. The first month I could barely touch her and then she got pregnant and everything was about Elizabeth. Sometimes I wish Elizabeth wasn't born.  
Tommy: Michael, she's your daughter.  
Michael: and Jude is suppose to be my wife, but it's like she was my sister. I've tried to be patient, to understand her, but I'm tired of it. I just want to be with her alone. I want to be the only one she cares about.  
I was shocked for what I just heard, but in certain way that made me understand everything. Michael isn't in love with Jude, he is obsessed. Jude is just the woman could never really have, even if he married her.  
Tommy: I'll talk to her tonight son, maybe I can help you.  
Michael just stared at me and then smiled weakly.  
We didn't talk about Jude the whole day, and when he left the studios to go to his meeting with his manager, he seemed happy, like always.  
I drove to Michael's, not even aware that this was my big chance to be alone with Jude. The first thing I heard when I went into the house was her beautiful voice coming from upstairs. She was singing a beautiful lullaby. Her voice gave me straight to do what I did next. I went to the kitchen and then walked upstairs, right to her room. I hesitated a little, but then opened the door and went inside. She was sitting on the floor with a paper in her hand, wearing a pink tank top and short pants. A sexy pajama if you ask me. She just looked at me and smiled.  
Jude: I thought you would go with Michael.  
She said, still smiling. I just shook my head, smiling too and then walked towards her.  
Tommy: I don't like that kind of stuff.  
Jude: oh  
There was another silence.  
Jude: Elizabeth gave some steps more after lunch. She's growing so fast. I never thought she would be walking around the house.  
Tommy: I know it's incredible. So, working for Michael's cd?  
She shook her head and then handed me the paper she had on her hand.  
Jude: it isn't for Michael's cd. It's for Elizabeth. I always wanted to write for her, but it wasn't easy. Every time I tried it, I couldn't help but write something else, for someone else…  
I turned red a little because I knew that she was talking about me. But then I handed her a tub of ice cream. She smiled widely.  
Jude: I can't believe you remember that! It was like….wow, time ago.  
Tommy: but that was the night I kissed you for the first time. The best thing I could do in my whole life.  
She was blushed now. I just smirked as I knelt. Our faces were inches apart now. I rested my hands on her legs and got closer to her. She shut her eyes, shaking.  
Jude: Tommy, please don't…I can't…  
She pleaded. But I have been waiting for this moment to happen again so long and this was one chance in a lifetime. I took her hands and laced my fingers with hers as I placed my lips over hers. She pulled away and looked down.  
Jude: there's something I want to tell you before…  
Tommy: there's nothing more important now. I'm just asking for a last time, because I know you won't leave Michael.  
She pushed me away and then looked at the gold band on her finger. She looked at me, and then looked at the ring again. She suddenly took it off and threw it on the floor as she pulled me closer to her to kiss me desperately. There was nobody that could stop us now, not even Michael


	24. I did it for you

Chapter 21

There was a moment I doubted that my feelings towards Tommy were stronger than my feelings of guilt, but when I felt his lips over mine, I forgot everything, like always. I deepened the kiss as we fell onto the floor, he on top of me. The weight of his body was something I claimed every night without him, without the pressure of his body over mine. He looked at me with those ocean blue eyes shining in excitement and I felt surer than never before and slid my hands under Tommy's shirt, feeling her hot skin as he was holding a moan. His hands went down my skirt, caressing my legs as he made his way up.  
Jude: I've been waiting for you so long Tommy, waiting for your hands roaming my body, for your voice calling out my name. When I knew you were going to get married, I thought I would never be with you again.  
His soft hand reached my panties and pulled them down slowly as his lips traveled to my mouth again.  
Tommy: if I got married was just to stay away from you, because I couldn't stand to think about you being with Michael, being touched by him…It was driving me crazy.  
I smashed my lips against his making clear that I felt the same way. He pulled down my skirt as I pulled up his shirt and threw it across the room. Now I got free access to his muscular chest. He roamed his hands up until they cupped my breasts through the fabric of the tank top. I arched my back in response, moaning to his touch. I pushed him away suddenly and he looked at me totally puzzled. I just smirked and took the top off and then pulled him on top of me and crashed my lips against his. His lips went quickly to my now bare breasts. He trailed kisses in circles until he finally took my perky nipple in his mouth making me moan his name. He looked up to my face smirking.  
Jude: don't tease me please  
Tommy: don't tease? What do you mean?  
I pulled his pants and boxers down.  
Jude: that's what I mean.  
Tommy smiled.  
Tommy: oh God, I missed you girl  
He whispered and then spread my legs, positioning himself at my entrance. I couldn't take it anymore and pushed him inside of me, making us both growl in pleasure. My hips moved at Tommy's rhythm, trying to make the moment last forever. He kissed my shoulders, my neck and finally my mouth, just pulling away when we needed to catch our breaths. My hands rested on his ass as he pushed out and then inside of me again. I moaned his name into his mouth. His thumb pressed my clit making me scream. He pushed out and then inside of me for the second time, almost sending me to the edge.  
Jude: oh my, Tommy!  
I screamed as I felt myself tightening around Tommy's member. He screamed my name and both climaxed at the same time and then we fell onto the floor, panting and claiming for air.  
Jude: unbelievable. You still remember every inch of my body  
I said in a whisper, breathing heavily.  
He blew into my ear making me gasp. He smirked.  
Tommy: and I still remember your weak points.  
Then a smile appeared across my face.  
Tommy: I missed that smile. The smile you always had after we made love.  
Jude: and I missed those eyes, looking at me with love.  
He embraced me and smiled widely.  
Tommy: oh, and what else did you miss?  
Jude: well, I missed your naked body too. The view is priceless  
We both smiled, but then Tommy's smile grew bigger  
Tommy: Jude, I don't know if you noticed it, but we didn't use protection.  
I was so happy that I didn't control my words. Big mistake.  
Jude: don't worry; I'm still on birth control.  
His smile faded immediately  
Tommy: birth control?  
Jude: yes, like when we were together.  
He turned pale in no time and pushed me away violently.  
Tommy: so you don't have fertility problems as Michael thinks. That's why you can't get pregnant again! I can't believe you did that!  
He said completely mad and stood up, looking for his clothes.   
Jude: Tommy, I never wanted to lie to Michael, but I thought you would understand. I did it for you!!!  
He looked at me puzzled. I sighed.  
Jude: after I married Michael, I still had the hope that Michael would realize I wasn't the girl for him so I never left taking the pill. I thought that maybe if Michael thought I couldn't have kids, he would get tired of me.  
He was silent for a while, but then he knelt again and sat on the floor, next to me.  
Tommy: and what about Elizabeth?  
I hesitated a little, unsure of what to say.  
Jude: that was the biggest surprise in my life, because I thought the pill was 100 percent effective. she is my tiny miracle, the person I love the most but at the same time, the only thing that keeps me with Michael. After all, he's her father.  
He looked down, making me want to scream.  
Jude: but I could never love him, even if I tried it.  
He leaned for a kiss and I responded.   
Tommy: and I know that even if he's married to you, you'll never be his.  
Jude: because I'm yours, and I will always be yours.  
He pulled me close to his body and kissed me again, resting his hands on my hips. I shut my eyes again, just to feel his body against mine. Suddenly I opened my eyes and saw Michael standing on the door, looking at us shocked, trying to hold the tears. I pulled away immediately, but it was too late.


	25. revelations and pain

Chapter 25  
Michael shut the door behind him and faced us. Tommy was speechless, trying to cover himself and looking at Michael.  
Jude: Michael, just listen to me, we…  
Michael: shut up Jude, I know exactly what is going on here.  
He spotted coldly. Tommy put his pants on and walked towards Michael, but he pushed him away  
Michael: you said you would talk to Jude! But you never said something about fuck her.  
Tommy: you don't get it…  
Michael: of course I do, you couldn't take it; the temptation was stronger than you. Surely Jude was the only woman in Canada that never slept with you, until now, but why dad? She's my wife!!!  
Jude: Michael, don't blame Tommy. it's was mutual; all this was my fault too.  
He couldn't hold the tears anymore and I saw a few tears rolling down his face.  
Michael: mutual? Jude, you don't have to protect him. You just fell like every girl in this damn world would do.  
Tommy: it's ok Jude, there's no need to…  
Jude: to what Tommy? To tell him I'm in love with you?? Because that's the truth I've been trying to hide all this years!  
Michael: that's not true!  
Jude: of course it is! Michael, I'm in love with Tommy. I'm in love with your father!  
Tommy didn't say anything, he just handed me my skirt and Michael stood there, looking at me completely shocked. He walked towards me and raised his hand, ready to hit me, but Tommy grabbed his hand and stood in front of me, like a shield.  
Tommy: don't even try to touch her.  
Michael looked at his father and then broke in tears. Tommy looked as his son was breaking down.  
Tommy: Michael, I never wanted to hurt you.  
Michael: but you did dad! Now I just want to know the truth. How long have you been doing this?  
Tommy and I looked at each other, unsure of what to say. I was completely dressed again, so I sat on the bed, trying to choose the right words.  
Jude: that's not important Michael…  
Michael: just tell me…  
We looked each other again.  
Tommy: it was just…  
Jude: Tommy, Michael deserves to know the whole truth.  
Michael: just answer my question!  
There was a silence.  
Jude: since I was fifteen.  
Michael turned pale, unable to move or speak.  
Tommy: I fell in love with her and…  
Michael: love? You fell in love? With my wife?  
Jude: I was young then, but I fell in love with Tommy too.  
Michael: then, why did you get married to me?  
He asked calmly, wiping the tears off his face.  
I sighed, unsure of what to say.  
Jude: because you needed me, and I didn't want to make you suffer.  
Michael laughed sarcastically.  
Michael: suffer? And now you think I'm happy for this? You never loved me!  
Jude: of course I loved you, and I still do.  
I got close to him, but he pushed me away, looking at me with pain.  
Michael: but you're not in love with me. Our marriage was a pity marriage, because you never felt the same way I do. I'm so stupid! I came back early because I felt terrible about the way I acted in the morning and you're here, fucking my father! And you've cheated on me all this years! This is so much for me.  
Tommy and I stayed in silence, not knowing what to say. Michael seemed calmed, but at the same time I could feel he wasn't ok with all this.  
Michael: I think I need some fresh air. I'll take Elizabeth with me.  
Jude: what? No Michael, she's sleeping. Don't put her in the middle of this.  
Michael: she's the only thing I could get from you, and maybe she could be useful now.  
He said coldly and walked out of the room.  
A lot of stuff passed through my head that made me to take a determination. I went after him.

Tommy's POV  
This is Jude's problem, even if Elizabeth is my granddaughter, she's their daughter. I heard Jude and Michael's screams and Elizabeth´s weeping coming from the hall. They were fighting over Elizabeth, but suddenly everybody went silent, even Elizabeth. I went out of the room just to see Jude holding Elizabeth and Michael's back, running downstairs and then shutting the door. Jude just looked at me.  
Tommy: what happened?  
She stayed in silence, shaking, but then walked towards me and embraced me. Elizabeth was in the middle, looking at me with those blue eyes, just as her father's. I sighed and then kissed Jude's forehead. She was shaking.  
Tommy: did you tell him something? Something I need to know?  
She looked down and shook her head, tightening Elizabeth against her body.  
Tommy: ok, we'll face this together. I'll tell you what we're going to do. We'll wait until Michael comes back, he'll be more calmed and we'll talk to him. I know that this is not the right moment, but maybe you and I…  
She looked up and smiled weakly.  
Jude: well, at least there's something good after all this drama. We'll finally be together, like we always should've been.  
I smiled back and tightened her against my body, leaning for a kiss.

We waited for hours, but Michael never came back.  
Jude: he should be back by now  
Tommy: maybe he went to some friend's or something like that  
Jude: are you kidding? Michael doesn't have friends, he never had them.  
Tommy: maybe he went to Sadie's  
Jude: maybe…but he hates his step father, you know, that actor Sadie married like two seconds after you two divorced.  
Tommy: well, let's call her.  
Jude rolled her eyes, but she was worried too so took the phone and dialed the number, then passed me the phone.

Tommy: hi, Sadie?  
I could hear a male voice and giggles before Sadie answered.  
Sadie: what's going on? Tommy?  
She said between laughs.  
Tommy: yes. It has been a long time.  
Sadie: what do you want?  
Tommy: I was just wondering if you have seen Michael lately.  
She thought for a moment.  
Sadie: oh…Michael. Nope, I haven't seen him since Elizabeth's birthday, but why are you asking? I thought you would come to see him by this week.  
Tommy: I'm on Michael's house, but we had a fight and he left. Jude and I are worried.  
Sadie: so you and Jude?  
I went silent.  
Sadie: oh…you and Jude. And what happened? He suspects something?  
Tommy: about what?  
Sadie: duh, about you and Jude. After all, you never stopped loving her.  
Sadie wasn't the same girl anymore since her and Tommy got divorced.  
Tommy: well, he doesn't suspect something. He saw us.  
Sadie: I knew it, he found out! But he saw you doing what? Talking, kissing…  
Tommy: let's say more than that…  
Sadie: wow. He must be destroyed. Well, call me when you know something about him. I gotta go now. Brad is waiting for me in the bathroom.  
Tommy: ok, I'm erasing that image of my brain now.  
She laughed and I hung up  
Jude: so, what did she say?  
Tommy: he hasn't seen him.  
Jude: I have a bad feeling about this.  
Tommy: just chill Jude, he must be somewhere and will be back when you less…  
Suddenly the phone rang and we both looked at it, waiting for it to be Michael. Jude picked up the phone and her face went pale immediately. She just said yes a few times and then broke in tears, screaming things without any sense.  
Tommy: Jude, what's going on?  
But she didn't answer. She just threw the phone across the room and ran to my arms, crying. I embraced her, not even knowing the reason of her sadness.  
Tommy: please Jude, tell me who…  
Jude: it was the police. They…they  
She tried to say between sobs, but then broke in tears again and she couldn't finish. I was worried now, really worried.  
Tommy: Jude, tell me. What happened?  
I wiped her tears as she tried to hold the sobs.  
Jude: Michael had a car accident, if you can call it like that. He crashed against a tree. The car is destroyed and he's…  
Tommy: what Jude, Michael is what!!?  
She sobbed, but then held her crying.  
Jude: he's dead.


	26. Dead and buried

Chapter 26

Everything happened like in show motion. I, trying to hold the tears, the police interrogating me and Tommy, Sadie shocked, recognizing the body and Tommy without saying poor thing. Everybody just said, I'm sorry, poor thing. But they didn't even know what they were talking about. I was completely destroyed, not exactly because Michael died, but because it was my fault. I should've said no to Tommy, I should've been a good wife, but my love for Tommy was stronger, like always. He never stopped crying since we found out that what happened wasn't an accident. The police said a witness declared he crashed that tree on purpose, and only Tommy and I know why. He killed himself because of us, mostly, because of me. I shouldn't have told him anything. It was the biggest mistake in my whole life. And now I'm alone, without the boy I loved as my brother.  
I'm sitting in the church, all dressed in black, listening as a priest says the last words for the only man that loved me freely, even if I could never love him back. I wish I could go back in time and try to love him in the way he always wanted. Just as I love his father. It's true, even after all this, I still love Tommy and I can't help to feel like crap when I see him with his wife, Karma. She came to the funeral and now is holding Tommy's hand, trying to comfort him. He suddenly stood up and walked towards me, sitting next to me

Tommy: are you ok?  
I wiped my tears, looking at a sleepy Elizabeth. She was lucky, because she was too little to know what was going on.  
Jude: I'll never be ok again Tommy. Michael died. He was the father of my child and…  
Tommy: and the man you loved.  
Jude: I wish that was true. Maybe if it was, he would be next to me right now. Alive.  
He sighed  
Tommy: I feel the same way you do.  
He tried to hold my hand, but I moved it away.  
Jude: I don't think so Tommy.  
We looked at each other but then I looked down, avoiding his look.  
Jude: your wife…she's nice.  
We both looked at Karma, who was trying to chase her little son.  
Tommy: yes, she's cool…but she's not you.  
Jude: what do you mean?  
He looked at me, his eyes red because he cried the whole night.  
Tommy: I won't leave you alone. I always loved you and…  
Jude: stop it Tommy. Michael died because of us. Doesn't that tell you something?. This is not good, we can't be together, not if we're going to hurt somebody else.  
I was crying, but now for another reason. All this days, since Michael died, I had made a decision. Tommy and I can't be an us again, never.  
Tommy: I don't care what you think. And I know it was all my fault because I should've respected that you weren't mine anymore.  
Jude: no Tommy, it is my fault. I shouldn't have told him what I said.  
Tommy opened his eyes wide.  
Tommy: what was it?  
I looked at my daughter and opened my mouth to say something, maybe something I should've said time ago, but suddenly Sadie appeared. She looked at us and wiped her tears. She was actually crying. I never saw her crying before. She sat down next to us.  
We looked at the coffin where Michael's body was.   
Sadie: I always tried to protect him. You can say I wasn't a good mother or that I never was there when he needed me, but it was because I wanted the best for him. And I wasn't exactly the best for him.  
She smiled weakly. We looked at each other, not knowing what to say.  
Sadie: I'm a mess and I couldn't let him to love me, to feel close to me. I destroy everything I touch, and I never wanted to destroy him.  
Tommy: so you were cold with him because you were protecting him?  
Sadie: it sounds weird, I know.  
She said and broke in tears.  
Sadie: but you! You destroyed him. I thought you really loved him Jude, as a brother, but love after all.  
Jude: I loved…  
Sadie: bull! You just felt sorry for him. you two are so selfish!!...this was your fault! And mine too. I was a stupid too; I should have never let you marry him. You always loved Tommy. And you still do.  
The people started to look at us so Sadie closed her mouth and we could only hear her sobs.  
Tommy stood up and looked at me again.  
Tommy: I'll find a way Jude, but there's no way I would let you alone. Elizabeth needs me too, I'm her grandfather.  
Jude: and Michael was her father, but he's dead now!! And you're dead too Quincy. You're dead and buried in my life!  
I finally said and ran out of the church.  
I went to my car. I just looked as Elizabeth opened her eyes, slowly. I love her more than anything and she's the only reason I can't say why Michael killed himself. after all, she´s the reason.


	27. the truth is

Jude 1, Tommy 1

Chapter 24  
The day after the funeral, I stayed at home, knowing that no matter what I wish, Michael will never come back. I killed him; I killed my daughter's father.  
Tommy: so, what did you decide?  
He asked me suddenly, making me come back to reality. He wanted me to go to live with them, with his wife and her son. How can I go? I know myself, I can't be close to Tommy, I can't handle it. I can't hide the love I feel for him, even if I want to.  
Jude: I'm going to stay here Tommy, please let the things just as they're. I'll work as a teacher again and everything is going to be fine.  
Tommy: but I want to keep you close to me and Elizabeth too. She'll need a father.  
Jude: Elizabeth's father is dead and there's nothing we can do about it.  
He looked down and shut his mouth. Suddenly Karma opened the door and looked around the room that used to be Michael's studio  
Karma: why are you taking off all Michael's pictures?  
She asked when she saw all the frames in a box. She took one of them and looked at the picture  
Jude: I just want to redecorate the house and I'll start here.  
Karma: oh…I see. Michael was a handsome guy, just as his father, but you look sad in this picture.  
It was one of our wedding pictures. He was smiling, holding my arm and I was by his side, trying to smile.  
Jude: maybe that wasn't the happiest day in my life.  
I said impulsively, but then looked at Karma and smiled.  
Jude: I mean I don't like weddings.  
She left the frame in the box and then stared at Tommy  
Karma: can you go with me to the mall? I need some make up.  
I went to my closet and handed her a bag with a lot of make up. She smiled, but her smile wasn't kind, it was a fake smile.  
Karma: oh, thanks. I didn't know you had stuff like this, I mean; your face is a mess.  
Tommy looked at Karma angrily and I tried to react normally. There was an uncomfortable silence.  
Jude: ok…I gotta go with Elizabeth now, she must be hungry.  
Tommy: I'll be with you in a second. We need to talk.  
I rolled my eyes and then walked out of the room, feeling Karma's eyes on my back all the time. I was about to close the door when I heard my name  
Karma: Jude…she's weird…  
Tommy: she lost her husband, it's normal.  
Karma: that's what I mean, she lost the man she loved and she redecorating the house? …And her girl, don't you think she overprotects her?  
Tommy: Elizabeth is just one year, what do you want her to do?  
Karma: I have never been like that with Sean.  
He rolled his eyes and then looked at Karma.  
Karma: well, at least we'll be out of here in a few days.  
He looked down.  
Karma: Tommy, there's something you want to tell me?  
Tommy: Karma, honey, Jude needs me and Elizabeth too. I can't leave them alone.  
Karma was shocked and her face was priceless. Is not like I hate her, but let's say she's not my favorite person in the world.  
Karma: so, you wanna take them with us? To OUR house?  
She said, raising her voice. Tommy shook his head and Karma sighed in relief.  
Tommy: Jude doesn't wanna go with us. So I'm going to stay here.  
I was the shocked now. Karma was speechless, looking at Tommy as he was crazy.  
Karma: sorry, I missed that…what?!!  
Tommy: I'm going to stay here until they are ok. They need me Karma.  
Karma: and what about me? And Sean? We need you too, Tommy.  
Tommy: I'm really sorry Karma, but this is something I have to do.  
Karma: and you seem really glad for that.  
She said, trying to hide her anger.  
Tommy: what are you talking about?  
Karma: why are you so worried about her? She's just your daughter in law!  
Tommy sighed and then looked at her  
Tommy: so do you wanna know the truth?! I'm going to tell you the truth…Jude is…


	28. there's something I need to tell you

Chapter 28

Jude: Tommy, are you coming?  
I got into the room immediately, interrupting him. I couldn't let him to tell the whole truth to Karma, because if he does, Karma will dump him and Tommy will be free for me. Days before it was the only thing I wanted, but now, I can't let that happen. A free Tommy is dangerous for me, after I promise myself I would get over him. He looked at me angrily. Karma wasn't happy either.  
Karma: Jude, we were in the middle of something. Can you wait for MY husband just a minute?  
She said, looking at Tommy with a "don't you dare" look  
Jude: sorry, but I need help with Elizabeth.  
I said coldly.  
Tommy: we'll talk later Karma.  
Karma just stared at me and then walked out of the room, muttering something about inopportune people.  
Tommy stayed in silence and walked towards me, he seemed to be mad at me.  
Tommy: why did you do that? I was about to…  
Jude: you were about to ruin our lives Quincy. I told you I wouldn't be with you again. Just leave things as they are.  
Tommy: I can't Jude, don't you get it? I wanna be with you  
Jude: but I don't. I don't love you anymore, go away!  
Tommy: that's a lie, tell me the real reason. Why now that you're finally free you want to stay away from me?.  
Jude: Michael doesn't deserve this.  
Tommy: Michael is dead!  
Jude: yes, because of me!  
I yelled at him and broke in tears. He just looked at me and sighed.  
Tommy: It's not your fault Jude, it's mine. But I want you to know something, no matter what happen I won't give up, never. I'll never stop loving you  
I dried my tears.  
Jude: maybe that was the problem. You always loved me more than your own son and I…I couldn't love Michael.  
Tommy: for God Jude!, that's something you can't control. You can't choose the person you fall in love with and you can't blame yourself because you couldn't love him.  
Jude: you don't even know what you're talking about.  
I spotted.  
Tommy: of course I know, because I tried it too. I really tried to love Karma, but it's impossible. You're the only woman I want.  
He said and then grabbed my hand. I couldn't push him away, no when I felt his lips on my ear.  
Tommy: and no matter what, I'll be with you. I'm gonna stay here and take care of you and Elizabeth.  
His lips were traveling to my mouth when we heard footsteps and pulled away immediately. Sean, Karma's son got into the room with a big smile. His eyes were green and his dark hair made him look a lot older, but he was just four years old.

Sean: Tommy, guess what? I was playing with Elizabeth and she laughed! It was awesome! Her smile is beautiful.  
Tommy just looked at the kid and smiled. The same smile he had when he looked at Michael, when he was a kid.  
Tommy: yes, you're right. She has a beautiful smile.  
Sean: and her eyes are like…  
He stopped and looked at Tommy for a second.  
Sean: they're like yours.  
He finally said, seriously.   
Tommy: no, she has her dad's eyes, see?  
Tommy handed him one of the pictures in the box. Sean looked at Michael and Elizabeth's pictures and then shook his head  
Sean: nope. Elizabeth's eyes shine, just like yours. This man in the picture has the same eyes, but they're not shining. And look at that mole in her arm, it's just like yours. Wow, you are so alike!  
I looked at the kid. He was smart for a four year, maybe because his mother. Karma is a famous top model and he has traveled all around the world. He was just as Michael when he was a kid, smart, shy, lovely. I looked at Tommy again, but he wasn't smiling anymore. He took Michael and Elizabeth's picture. She was smiling and he was holding her, smiling too. Tommy stared at it for a while and then looked at me. He was thinking about something, I could tell. But I never imagined what he was thinking about.  
Tommy: Sean, why don't you go and keep playing with Elizabeth…I'll go with you in just a minute.  
The boy smiled cheerfully and nodded. Then he ran out of the room, surely to Elizabeth's room.  
Tommy was pale, looking at the picture  
Jude: Tommy, are you ok?  
He looked at me, completely mad at me.  
Tommy: how could I be so stupid?!  
He screamed. I didn't understand the reason.  
Jude: sorry, what?  
Tommy looked at me and then took a deep breath.  
Tommy: I can't believe I never thought about that possibility.  
Jude: what possibility?  
I was totally puzzled. Tommy stayed in silence for a while, maybe trying to choose the right words.  
Tommy: you said the pills didn't work with Michael and that's why you got pregnant and had Elizabeth. What if it didn't work, but with me?  
I turned pale in no time, but tried to hide it.  
Jude: I don't get it. What are you talking about?  
Tommy: I should've known. That day, before the wedding, we…. The dates, her eyes…everything fits. Maybe Elizabeth is my…  
Jude: Tommy, this is ridiculous!  
I said madly and tried to walk out of the room, but he took me by the wrist  
Tommy: ridiculous! Jude, don't walk away, just tell me the truth. Is Elizabeth my daughter?  
I looked at him, directly to the eyes. I didn't want to get the things harder for us but I knew that one day he would ask me something like this. And I won't lie to him, no this time.  
Jude: I…


	29. just friends?

Chapter 29

She was hesitating about it. So I'm right, Elizabeth is actually my daughter.  
Jude: I know you won't believe a word Tommy, but I….I don't know.  
Tommy: what? …You don't know who Elizabeth's dad is??!!  
Jude sighed and then looked at me. She was being honest; there was no doubt about t.  
Jude: at first I thought it was your kid, but then I got the doubt. She's just like you, but Michael was just like you too and…I don't know.  
Tommy: but the dates…  
Jude: Tommy, I had sex with you just minutes before I married Michael! Trust me, if I knew I would tell you. But I don't know. These years have been like hell for me, looking at Elizabeth, finding your eyes and then looking again and finding Michael's. It's hard for me Tommy; do you think that I'm right with this? I don't know who my kid's father is!!  
She was about to cry again so I tried to calm myself before say something, after all, I was shocked too. I might have a daughter, with the woman I always loved.  
Tommy: what if we do a DNA test? Then we'll know if I'm…  
Jude: why don't we leave things just like that?  
Tommy: what's wrong with you Jude! Why do you want to keep things as they're?  
Jude: because…Michael is not here anymore! I want to keep things just as they were when he was here. Don't you see Tommy? Our love is destroying people!  
I was about to protest when we heard a familiar voice.  
…: I totally agree.  
We looked at Sadie, who was standing at the door, looking at us, her eyes red and swollen.  
Jude: Sadie, what are you doing here?  
Sadie: I came for some stuff. Michael's stuff, I want some things to remember him.  
But Sadie wasn't here for that. I knew her; after all I shared 19 years of my life with her. She looked at me and then at Jude in a suspicious way.  
Jude: sure, you can take whatever you want.  
But Sadie didn't move.  
Sadie: Karma told me you're going to stay here...aren't you happy that Michael is dead, are you?

Jude: what?!, how can you say that!?

Sadie: well, just think about it...now you can be together...  
Tommy: stop it Sadie!  
Sadie what?! I'm just telling you the truth. What about Karma? She's still your wife. Are you going to kill her too?  
Jude: Sadie, I know that you're mad but…  
Sadie: mad? Why should I be mad? I'm happy you didn't kill me. Because that's what you do with the people that get between you two  
Tommy: Sadie!  
Jude: leave her Tommy. She's right, I killed Michael! But I was scared and Elizabeth…  
Sadie: Elizabeth…she's the only good thing you could give to Michael…  
I turned pale in no time and Jude looked down. Sadie's face expression changed in a split second. She was shocked, looking at me and then at Tommy, waiting for an explanation.  
Sadie: oh God…she's not Michael's!!! I always suspected it, but this is…  
Jude: Elizabeth is my daughter and that's all that matters. Stop blaming me! I know that I killed him!  
Tommy: Jude, you need to calm down, you're not fine...  
Sadie: and that's why you are going to stay here, with your daughter and your son's widow. Great, just great!  
She shouted and then ran out of the room, looking us for a last time  
Jude: now everybody will know that Elizabeth might not be Michael's  
She said in a whisper and then started to cry silently. She sat down and looked at me.  
Tommy: who do you want to be her father?  
I asked suddenly. She wiped her tears off her face and thought for a moment.  
Jude: I told you things are going to stay like they are. Michael is her father and he'll always be.  
I sighed. At first I was going to protest, but then I saw her, so sad and confused. I just couldn't do this to her. For now.  
Tommy: ok, everything is going to be like you want it, but I'm going to stay here.  
Jude: please Tommy, I told you I don't want to be with you again so, just leave.  
Tommy: I won't go anywhere Jude. If you don't want to be with me, then we'll be friends, I don't care. I can stand that, for you and my dau…grand…Elizabeth.  
She just nodded as I kissed her forehead. Then she stood up and walked towards the door.  
Jude: most of the time I wish Elizabeth was yours...she's amazing, just like you.  
I smiled weakly and then looked as she walked out of the room.  
Friends? How can I be just friend with the woman that drives me crazy? She never said what kind of friends we will be. Maybe we can be friends with benefits…


	30. happy tears or not?

Chapter 30

It has been weeks since Michael's death, and nothing has changed. Tommy is here now, that's true, but every time I see him, his wife is by his side. Her kid, Sean, is a great boy, not like his mother. She's all day trying to make me feel guilty about Michael's death, even guiltier than I'm feeling.  
Karma: so, when are you going to the cemetery? I mean, he was your husband anyways.  
Tommy: Karma, I'm telling you, stop it!  
Karma: what?! I was just asking.  
I just looked down without saying a word. We were having breakfast, but I wasn't hungry. Actually, my appetite disappears immediately when I see Karma close to Tommy.  
Jude: Tommy, can you go for Elizabeth upstairs? She must be waking up by now.  
Tommy nodded smiling and ran upstairs as I looked at him smiling and Karma whispered something about people being abusive.  
But Tommy didn't care. Since he found out that Elizabeth might be his daughter he acts as he was her father, even if Karma gets pissed off every time he does something for my daughter. And Karma's face when she's pissed off is one of the things I live for.  
Jude: you're such a lucky woman. Tommy is great with kids…and cooking too.  
I said, trying to control my laughter.  
Karma: cook? He said he didn't even know how to boil water.  
Jude: are you kidding? …when he came to see me he always cooked for me.  
I said, trying to sound innocent. I smirked when I saw Karma's face. She was mad, really mad. She tried to say something, but then Tommy came downstairs laughing, holding Elizabeth. He stopped when he saw our faces, mine all happy and karma's totally serious.  
Tommy: hey…is everything ok?  
He asked, looking at us curiously.   
We both just nodded, but I could tell karma wasn't ok at all. This was the fifth time I mentioned something about Tommy and I in the past, letting her to know how much I know him. I know I said I wouldn't let "us" to happen again, but still…see him with another woman drives me nuts.  
Karma: I think I will go to the mall. I need new clothes.  
She said coldly and taking her purse came out of the house, looking at me with hate before she shut the door.  
This was the first time she left us alone since she arrived in Montana and I didn't know what to say or how to react. We just stayed in silence, looking at each other. There was so much in Tommy's eyes, his smile wasn't the same. I was surprised he accepted the "just friends" deal that easy, and I'm kinda disappointed that he hasn't tried anything yet.  
Tommy: Elizabeth...she's amazing Jude. Have you seen her smile? She's just like me  
Jude: Tommy, we weren't supposed to talk about that. You promised it!  
He put Elizabeth in her high chair and then walked towards me.  
Tommy: I'm sorry Jude, but you don't know how it feels. She can be my daughter! Do you get that?  
Jude: shut it! She's Michael's…remember? Your death son!  
Tommy: Jude, stop blaming yourself for that and stop trying to push me away, because I won't. I'll be here, right next to you because I love you!!  
Jude: and I love you too!!!  
Tommy looked at me in shock. Then, a big smile appeared across his face.  
Tommy: I knew it! But then, why are you trying to stay away from me?  
Jude: because…I'm scared Tommy. We killed Michael!  
He grabbed my arms and got me close to him, tightening me against his body.  
Tommy: no we didn't! Michael made the wrong decision. Maybe we should talk to him before, maybe you shouldn't have gotten married to him and maybe I shouldn't have let you marry him. But there's nothing we can do about it now but being happy, like we always should've been.  
He looked down and I looked up, connecting our eyes. My heart was racing, my body shaking to his touch. I tried to say no between the sobs, but it was too late. He kissed my neck, resting his head on my shoulder. His hands were both over my hips, pulling me the closest possible to his body.  
Tommy: tell me you still love me, after all this years and after all we've been through. Tell me I'm the only one.  
He hushed against my skin as I tried to hold a moan. I shook my head, trying for the last time to be strong, but he tightened me against his grip and I couldn't take it.  
Tommy: say it  
I shut my eyes and finally gave up  
Jude: I love you Tommy, after all this years.  
I could feel him smiling against my neck and then looked for his mouth. Our mouths barely touched each other and he started to bit my lips softly, teasing me before he actually kissed me. The kiss seemed to last forever, neither of us pulled away. He deepened the kiss, sliding his tongue into my mouth. Before I knew it, he had put me against the wall, and Tommy's hands were under my blouse. His hot touch was something that my body was missing, even if I tried to convince myself that I couldn't feel it anymore. His lips went down; burning my skin in every place they touched. His hands left my body just to pull up his shirt and then went back to my back, pulling me to him. Moved by the libido, I unbuttoned my blouse as fast as I could and kissed his mouth, moaning, trying to catch the air. He unclasped my bra and let it fall onto the floor, always his eyes looking directly at mine. My hands found their way down his back, pulling his pelvis to me, wanting to feel his now big member through the clothes. The friction made him to let out a moan, but then he took control of the situation and his hands went to my bare breasts. He knew how to push my buttons, after all he was the first and after this I'm sure he'll be the last. I could barely feel the cold wall in my back because I was too concentrated trying to pull his pants down. When I finally could do it, he caressed my nipples with his thumbs, both at the same time and I couldn't control my body anymore. I fell onto the cold floor moaning and he fell on top of me. My prone rang, but the only thing I cared about now were Tommy's hands over my body, his lips over mine and his moans into my mouth.  
Jude: no boxers?!  
Tommy: no panties?!  
He said as he pulled down my jeans, taking off my shoes in the way. He positioned himself on top of me and kissed me again, this time softer than before. We both laughed and then I wrapped my legs around Tommy's waist. He entered me without even hesitate about it and I let out a moan of pleasure. A few thrusts more and I was catching the rhythm and followed it, my hips rocking against Tommy's. His growls were out of control just as my moans. He pushed out of me and then in as I arched my back in response, just to feel him more. He did the same thing two times and then changed positions, so I was on top now. I could feel Tommy was about to climax, so I picked and slow rhythm, teasing him, letting him to know I want this last forever. He pulled me towards him and kissed me roughly on the lips and moving his pelvis against my hips. Before I knew he sent me to the edge, screaming his name and collapsing on his chest. He gasped my name seconds later, panting for air.  
I felt so safe when I was like this, resting on his chest, his arms around me, both naked and all sweaty. When I could finally form a thought I felt Elizabeth's laughs. I looked at her totally pale as Tommy pushed himself out of me.  
Tommy: we should stop doing this on your floor, or buy a carpet. It's cold!  
Jude: what about Elizabeth? We just gave her a porn show. She watches Barney! And I'm sure that Barney doesn't do this kind of things.  
Tommy: at least not in front of the cameras  
We both laughed, but then I stopped and stared at his eyes.  
Jude: I can't believe I tried to stay away from you…  
He sighed as he caressed my face and leaned for a kiss.  
Tommy: true love never ends Jude. You can't fight against this.  
I nodded and then kissed him again. He was right, I have to take this chance and finally be happy with Tommy. I smiled at him and then stood up, looking for my clothes; but I stopped immediately when I saw a white envelop on the floor, near of Tommy's pants. I picked it up as I heard Tommy talking to Elizabeth.  
Jude: Tommy, what's this?  
I asked when I read the clinic's name on it. Tommy's face turned pale in no time and I immediately knew what it was.  
Jude: this is the DNA test, isn't it?  
I said suddenly cold, looking for my clothes. Tommy stood up and started to explain things without any sense  
Tommy: I'm sorry ok? But you don't know how it feels to see Elizabeth everyday and know that she could be my daughter.  
I couldn't speak, just looking at him and then at the envelope. It was shut, so maybe he hasn't seen it yet.   
Tommy: I did this the day I knew she could be my daughter, when I said I would take her to the park.  
Jude: I told you I wanted to keep things in the way they were, but you're so selfish Tommy!  
Tommy: Jude, please…  
Jude: shut up Tommy, I thought you were different….but you do this behind my back!!  
Tommy: I haven't opened it yet Jude! So calm down. I didn't know if I wanted to open it or not  
Jude: that's not the point Tommy. We'll know later if Elizabeth is yours, but you didn't respect my feelings. I don't know if I can stand this…  
Tommy: what do you mean?  
He asked, afraid of my answer. I put my clothes on and then walked towards Elizabeth. I held her in my arms and then looked at Tommy, trying not to cry.  
Jude: that if you're not leaving, maybe I should go.  
I said and walked out of the house, not even giving him time to say something.

Tommy's POV  
Two hours and she doesn't come back yet. I'm about to burst, and she left the envelope over there. I should open it…but something tells me I can't, not if Jude is going to get pissed off. I heard footsteps and ran to the hall immediately. But it was just Karma with Sean  
Sean: Tommy, mom took me to the mall!  
He said and ran to my arms. I tried to hide my sadness.  
Karma: hey honey…and where's the widow?  
Tommy: stop with that Karma, I'm really nervous now.  
Karma: what happened?  
Tommy: Jude…  
Karma: why everything has to be about Jude?! You shouldn't worry about her…  
…: she's right. You shouldn't be that worried about me. I'm here, ok?  
Karma just rolled her eyes and looked as Jude came inside the house, with Elizabeth sleeping in her arms. My smile appeared again and my happiness went up the roof, but I couldn't tell the same about Jude.  
Sean: mom, come upstairs with me. I wanna show you something.  
Karma rolled her eyes and then looked at us suspiciously, but finally, she took her son's hand and went upstairs. I got close to Jude immediately.  
Tommy: Jude, you came back…I'm so happy!! Listen, I…  
Jude: you're and idiot and I can't be with you again. It has been two years Tommy…we're not the same…I have to respect Michael's memory and my daughter…she doesn't deserves this.  
Tommy: what? She doesn't deserve to have a father!? Jude, I can be her father!  
Jude: did you see the test?  
She asked me, totally afraid. I shook my head and looked at her, but she was still mad.  
Tommy: but Elizabeth…  
Jude: she's the only reason I'm staying by your side  
And with those words, she killed every hope I had in my heart 


	31. Finally happy?

CHAPTER 31  
Tommy: Jude, please talk to me...this is so childish!  
I pleaded once again. But she was like a hard rock, cold and speechless. Two weeks have passed and she's still mad at me for what I did. And I haven't opened the damn exam yet, so technically there's no reason for her to be mad.  
Tommy: you're acting like a kid...  
Jude: you have a life Tommy, with Karma and Sean.  
Tommy: so that's the problem now? Then screw Karma! I want you!  
I took the gold band off of my finger and threw it away. She just looked at the ring and then at me. She was about to say something when suddenly somebody knocked at the door. Jude just looked at me and then walked towards the door. Her serious face suddenly changed when she saw the man who was standing at the door.  
Jude: Mason?!...I never thought I would see you again! ...Oh God, I'm so happy!  
She said and threw herslef into his arms. He embraced her and smiled. The guy was wearing a cowboy hat and his look wasn't exactly the best one.  
Mason: I need to talk to you...it's a big deal hon.  
He said. I looked at him, my jealousy growing inside. Did he just call her hon? I'm the one who can call her like that.  
Jude: sure, wait for me upstairs. I'll go in just a second. I gotta end a fight over here.  
She said, moving her head towards me. He took Elizabeth in his arms and she started to laugh happily.  
Mason: Awww and how's my Elizabeth? Girl, you're so beautiful!  
Tommy: beautiful...just like her father.  
I said coldly. The guy gave me a weird look and then walked upstairs.  
Jude: you know what? We'll talk about this later. Mason surely has something more important to say than you.  
She said and walked upstairs, leaving me alone in the living room.

I was about to burst, walking around the house, trying to focus on something else, but it was impossible. What were they doing upstairs? I needed to know. After all, who was that Mason guy? And why is he so important to Jude? They've been up there for a long time, alone.  
I suddenly made a quick decision and went upstairs, directly to the door of Jude's room. It was shut. I got ever closer, trying to be as silent as I could. Before I knew, my left ear was glued to the door, trying to catch every single word.  
Jude: I never thought Michael would want this...it's...unbelievable.  
Mason: I don't know...I was mixing a new song and he came into the studio that night...he wrote these letters and then told me to give them to you and his father. I won't lie to you...I suspected something when I saw him all messy and acting like crazy, but I didn't stop him...sorry  
Jude: that's not the matter now...this means a lot to me. Michael did understand my reasons...  
Mason: and he wanted you to be happy...look, I don't want to push you into something you don't wanna do, but you can't control your heart hon, not anymore. And besides, you don't have a reason to  
Jude: I know...but, it's hard Mas...you know me well and we've been through a lot together...  
Mason: and that's why I'm telling you...Jude, follow your heart!  
Jude: you're right... I didn't kill Michael and I don't have to hide what I feel...not anymore  
Mason: that's my girl! Now I want a kiss...  
I didn't even think about it when I opened the door abruptly. They looked at me totally surprised. He had his arms around her, and her eyes were red, obviously, she has been crying. And that damn man made her cry.  
Tommy: are you ok Jude? This guy hurt you?  
I asked, looking at the guy with hate. Jude shook her head and then cleared her throat.  
Jude: Tommy...I wanna talk to you. I made a very important decision. Look, Michael left some letters before he died...letters for you and me.  
She said, surprisely smiling as she took the guy's hand. I had a bad feeling about what she was about to say and besides I was mad and jealous...so it really wasn't a good time.  
Tommy: I don't wanna read it...I just came to say I'll see the exam's results, I don't care if you get mad at me.  
Jude's face changed faster than the traffic lights. She got closer to me and hit me across the face. Then she said something to Mason about how stupid men are and walked out of the room. The Mason guy just looked at me and then shook his head.  
Mason: that was the stupidest thing I've seen in my life! ...why did you do that!? She was about to get back together with you again!  
Tommy: oh really?!, and what about...sorry, what?!  
Mason: I can't believe it...that's why I'm gay...straight men are so stupid!  
I was in state of shock. First, Jude was going to get together with me? Why? Why would Jude do that? Maybe Michael's letters have something to do with this. And Mason is gay...and I was jealous about him and Jude...  
I ran out of the room and followed Jude, screaming her name, but she didn't turn back  
She walked towards the kitchen and stood there, looking for ice-cream in the fridge.  
I sighed and then looked at her.  
Tommy: Jude, ok you win. I don't care about the exam, let's forget that, but please, let's be together again  
She just looked at me coldly and then looked away  
Tommy: Jude, I know you better than yourself and I know you're dying inside too...Please, stop acting like a little girl  
Jude: well, you love little girls...that's why I'm here now...because you fell in love with a 15 years old!  
Tommy: and you fell back, remember? You fell for your sister's husband, who was 10 years older than you...c'mon, I know you still love me...can we just start it all over again?!  
She pulled me closer to her and kissed me roughly. I could feel her smiling against my lips as I deepened the kiss and rested my hands over her hips. I pulled away and looked at her, smiling widely Tommy: see?...it wasn't that hard. Now we will wait for Karma and we'll tell her the truth.  
Karma: the truth? What's the truth?  
Karma was standing at the door, looking at us, her eyes going from Jude to me and then to Jude again.  
Jude: Tommy didn't mean that...  
Karma: I'm not stupid; I know exactly what he meant.  
Jude: Karma, this is not...  
Tommy: I'm in love with Jude. I've always loved her.  
I looked at Karma and then at Jude. She just looked away, unable to face what was about to happen.


	32. Big Secrets

Chapter 32  
Karma looked at me and then at Tommy. Suddenly she burst into laughs.  
Karma: you must be kidding!. Please Tommy, I can't believe that.  
We both looked at each other, not knowing how to react  
Karma: nice try...just hilarious!!...you and Jude??!!  
I looked down but then I looked at Tommy. He was kinda mad.  
Tommy: why not? Because she's not a supermodel? Because she's not a material daddy's girl like you?! ...  
Karma stopped laughing abruptly, but she was smiling.  
Karma: no...Because she's not your type...and besides, she was your son's wife and...  
Tommy: that was the biggest mistake I made in my life. I was in love with Jude and I still let her to marry my son. And then I married you  
Jude: Tommy...  
Tommy: Jude, don't try to stop me now, because I won't. I wanna be happy with you, finally, after all what we've been through.  
He looked at me, there was no doubt, he was sure about it.  
Karma: Tommy, you're kinda scaring me...  
Tommy: Karma, believe it if you want, but I'm in love with Jude and there's nothing you can do about it. Look, I love Sean and you are great, but Jude...she's the only one. And now that we have the opportunity to finally be happy, I won't let it pass.  
He took my hand and pulled me towards him. Before I could react, he kissed me roughly and I responded, forgetting about Karma. The sound of the door shutting made us come back to reality and we found out that Karma wasn't there anymore. When I could finally form a thought, I saw Mason coming downstairs, with Elizabeth in his arms.  
Mason: why did the model ran off like that? There's sale off at the mall and I didn't know?  
I tried not to laugh to Mason's comment, but I couldn't help to be happy about everything. Finally, after all these years, we would be together. Actually together. It was so good to be true.  
Tommy: I don't care about anything, anymore. I just want to be with you. without secrets, without lies.  
I just smiled as I reached for Michael's letter. I handed them to Tommy.  
Jude: it seems that Michael wanted it too. He always knew Tommy, he saw us kissing in the kitchen that night. the night we kissed for the first time.  
Tommy: but then...why did he marry to you??  
Jude: I guess we'll never know. But what matters now is that he didn't kill himself. It was an accident. He was willing to leave me so I could be with you.  
He read the letter and then read it again. The smile on his face was priceless.  
Tommy: so...it wasn't my fault?!  
Jude: and mine either!  
He looked at me, his eyes shinning like the first time we made love. He embraced me, tightening me to his body.  
Tommy: now we can finally be together. Oh God, I've waited too long for this moment to happen!  
Mason: and it seems that Elizabeth is happy too!  
Mason added, and we looked at Elizabeth. She was smiling, that smile that always made me think that she was Tommy's.  
Jude: about Elizabeth...  
Tommy cut me with a sweet kiss and then he took out the white envelop from his pocket. When I thought he was going to open it, he looked at me smiling and ripped it, letting the pieces fall onto the floor. I looked at him, totally shocked.  
Tommy: I don't care anymore if Elizabeth is my daughter or not...  
Jude: what?!  
Tommy: don't get me wrong. I care about Elizabeth, a lot. But I don't wanna know if she's my biological daughter anymore. I'll still love her as my daughter. And the last name is the same, soo...  
Jude: soo?  
Tommy: let's be happy forever Jude!  
He kissed me again, but this time it felt different. We were finally free to be together, and no matter what, we'll stay this way.  
Tommy: I will go to the studios now to reorganize my work and to ask for transference. After all, I'm going to stay here!  
Jude: and what about Karma?  
Tommy: oh, that's true. I gotta call to the bank to block my account, or else I'll be broke.  
Jude: what?!  
Tommy: Karma is just like Sadie, when she gets mad; she goes to the mall and buys everything in the stores. And who's the money she uses? Mine, of course.  
I laughed at that.  
Jude: only you could divorce a woman and then get married to her clone.  
Tommy: but always, the only one I wanted was you. I will be back in ten minutes, ok?  
Jude: ok. Tommy, because we need to talk...about a lot of things.  
He smiled and kissed my forehead and then, walking towards Mason kissed Elizabeth's cheek.  
Tommy: and we'll have all the time to talk. But tonight, when I come back, I want you naked in my bed.  
Mason pulled Elizabeth's head to his chest and tried to cover her ears.  
Mason: ouch...there's an underage listening!  
Tommy: and you'll take the underage princess to a nice place tonight.  
Mason: ok, Uncle Mason will teach her the hot guys in...  
Tommy and I gave him a "don't even try it" look.  
Mason: what? I was about to say Discovery Kids.  
Jude: suuree.  
Tommy: ok. I gotta go. Take care and don't miss me  
Jude: I miss you already.  
He walked out of the house and I left myself fall onto the couch, smiling like a stupid teenager.  
Mason: I never saw you happier than now.  
Jude: I know  
Mason: but you still have that shadow in your eyes? That's because...  
my smile faded immediately.  
Jude: shut up Mason...yes, is because of that. It's just...I don't how to tell him...I'm afraid to lose him again.  
Mason: wow, I can't blame you. Doesn't he have a gay twin or something?  
Jude: c'mon Mason, this is serious. How can I tell this to Tommy? How can I tell him that eleven years ago I had his baby and I gave it up?  
Mason just sighed as I tried not to cry. I took Elizabeth in my arms and suddenly she looked at me, with those blue eyes. the same eyes i saw that day when I saw my baby before I gave it up. I couldn't help but cry, cry for the responsibility I couldn't take. For the lie I told to Tommy and for being such a coward and selfish.  
Mason: you will find a way Jude, I know you'll do.


	33. Just tell him the truth!

chapter 33  
That night everything was set for mine and Tommy's night. After all these years, we could be finally together without Sadie or Michael in between.  
I was taking a bubble bath when I heard familiar footsteps. Before I could react, he was in the doorframe, looking at me with those shinning eyes I could never stop to love.

Tommy: so, you still use to take bubble baths when you're confused or excited?

Jude: I can't believe how much you know me, but actually, I was taking a bubble bath because I wanted to be ready and fresh by the time you get home. But you're already here so...

Tommy: I will go to get something to the kitchen...and Elizabeth...where is she?

Jude: Elizabeth and Sean are having a great time at Mason's. so don't worry about that.

Tommy: and Karma...she didn't come back?

Jude: she must be lost in shoe land.  
Tommy laughed as he took off the tie and threw it across the bathroom.

Tommy: she never had a thing for Sean...I mean, she's not as cruel as Sadie was, but let just say that Sean is not her favorite person in the world. I can't understand how a mom can be so selfish...he's her kid after all!  
I suddenly felt like crap for Tommy's words, but I tried to cover it up with a sexy smile. I stood up and coming out from the water, totally naked, walked towards Tommy. His eyes were going up and down my body, his jaw dropped immediately and whatever he was saying, he stopped. I put my hands around his neck and closed my mouth to his ear

Jude: what if you forget about everything and we have a little time together?  
I immediately felt Tommy's lips over mine, devouring me but at the same time slowly and tender. My wet body stumbled when I felt Tommy's hands roaming my back, pulling me the closest possible to his body. His lips traveled to my neck and started to lick it, making me moan of pleasure.

Tommy: how could you stop yourself all this days?. I mean, I was sleeping next to you and you didn't do anything.  
I smirked as I took off his shirt.

Jude: that's what you think. Do you know that our bathrooms are connected?  
Tommy smiled against my skin.

Tommy: so you were peeping? That's not good Jude. You're not a good girl.

Jude: I'm not a girl anymore Tommy. I'm a woman who loves you wand wants to spend the rest of her life with you.  
He smashed his lips against mine and helping me to take off his shirt; he led me to the bedroom. He pulled away just a little to look around.

Tommy: I don't know if it's right Jude. You and Michael shared this room and...

Jude: and he wanted us to be happy.

Tommy: I can't believe it Jude. There are no more lies...now we can be happy together.  
He kissed me again but I pulled away.

Jude: about that...there's something I need to tell you before...  
I was about to tell him the whole truth, but before I knew he pushed me onto the bed and positioned himself on top of me, kissing me roughly.

Tommy: there's no time to lose Jude. The night is our.  
My naked body shook when I heard him hushing those words. His whispers are always enough to block my mind, and this time it wasn't an exception. As his hands went down my breast, mine were trying to pull down his pants. The kisses were more passionate each time and I was starting to lose the control over my body.

Jude: Tommy, I really need to tell you something  
But he didn't stop. His lips went quickly to my breast and started to trail kisses, at first between them, and then around my perky nipples. His hands went to my wet core, and spreading my legs just a little, rubbed my clit with his thumb.

Tommy: what do you want to tell me?  
He asked innocently, but smirking at the same time.  
I just shut my eyes as my hips rocked against his thumb.

Jude: mmmmm...

Tommy: I will take that as a "Tommy, let's have sex all night long"  
I tried to shake my head, but he pushed one finger inside of me and the only thing I could do was scream. Finally I could pull down his pants and boxers, leaving his erection all exposed. I took it in my hand and started to stroke him, making him to moan in pleasure.

He pushed another finger, his lips on my neck again, and I was still stroking him, making his member even bigger. He pushed a third finger and I was about to orgasm when suddenly the phone rang. Tommy kept going, his eyes shut, but I immediately pulled away and stood up. Tommy just looked at me, totally puzzled

Tommy: what?

Jude: the phone...maybe is mason...Elizabeth and Sean are over there.  
Tommy just rolled his eyes as I picked up the phone.

Jude: hi, mason?

...: it's not Mason. It's Sadie. Sorry if I'm calling this late, but I just want to apologize for what I said after Michael's...you know.  
I was about to say something when I felt a pair of cold hands over my hips. Tommy was behind me, embracing me, kissing my neck and getting the closest possible to my body. I could feel his erection in my ass and I lost the trail of thought again until I heard Sadie's voice on the phone.

Sadie: are you ok Jude?

Jude: mmmm

Sadie: sorry, what?

Jude: I'm ok...we will talk later, ok?  
I said as I turned back, facing Tommy. He lifted me of the floor and pushed me against the wall. I automatically spread my legs, trying not to scream

Sadie: I know you might think I'm selfish and stupid

Jude: nooooooo  
I screamed as Tommy entered me with force.

Jude: Oh God!!!

Sadie: Jude... are you there?  
I threw the phone across the room and put my hands on Tommy's back, scratching his back, kissing his mouth, feeling him inside of me, moving at first slowly, and then faster. My hips crashed against his at the same rhythm, trying to make him to go further. Both moaning, panting for air, calling each other's name desperately. Without knowing I was in the bed again, Tommy pushing even harder and deeper inside of me.

Tommy: just say you love me  
He pleaded between moans.

Jude: I...

Tommy: say it!  
He ordered as his hands squeezed my breasts, making me to scream in pleasure.

Jude: I love you!!!  
I screamed as I climaxed, arching my back.

Tommy: I love you too  
He said in a whisper as he climaxed, collapsing on top of me. After a while he pushed out of me and rested his body next to mine, both looking at the roof. The only sound was us, trying to catch our breaths. I moved my head and looked at him as he took my hand.

Tommy: it was just like the first time I heard those words...when you said "I love you" for the first time.

Jude: you're lying! You don't remember...

Tommy: you were falling asleep, after we made love for the first time. You said you loved me and I said it back.

Jude: did you really love me then? Or you just said it because you felt sorry for me?  
Tommy laughed and then leaned towards me, kissing my forehead

Tommy: every single word I said, I meant it. I would never lie to you Jude. And I know you would never lie to me either.  
He said and kissed my cheek, then my neck. I immediately knew that that was the perfect moment to tell him the whole truth. My smile faded and I pulled away.

Tommy: what's wrong Jude?

Jude: just promise me you won't freak out, ok?  
He smiled and nodded.

Jude: it's kinda hard to explain...and it's about you and me.

Tommy: oh...I know what you want to talk about.

Jude: really?  
He nodded again.

Tommy: but don't worry. I will be always with you. And if we have a kid, then it's great!

Jude: oh...I'm so happy...I didn't know you know but...

Tommy: of course I knew. Jude, men just feel stuff like that. But if you want to use protection the next time, then I will be ok with it

Jude: what?

Tommy: we didn't use protection, and you're not taking your pills anymore. That was what you wanted to tell me?  
I just looked down, trying not to cry.

Jude: yeah...it was about that  
I sighed and then looked at him. He was smirking.

Tommy: well, you know what? We shouldn't be talking

Jude: why?

Tommy: I think we should better go for round 2!

He said and smiled as he positioned on top of me again and kissed me

* * *

Next morning was the best morning in my life. I woke up being kissed by Tommy and he was there, next to me, with his eyes full of light. 

Tommy: morning, gorgeous

Jude: morning, prince...what time is it?  
He looked at me and kissed me.

Tommy: who cares?  
I suddenly woke up and get up quickly, looking for my clothes. But I didn't find them.

Jude: me...Mason is suppose to come with the kids sometime in the morning

Tommy: and what about that?

Jude: I don't want them to see us like this

Tommy: how, happy?  
I looked at him and got closer to the bed.

Jude: you're my dreamt man sometimes, you know?  
I said as I kissed him. He pulled away and looked at me, smiling

Tommy: sometimes???  
He pulled me onto the bed and kissed me roughly, but we suddenly heard the door bell and I pulled away immediately. I took Tommy's shirt from the floor and put in on before I went to open the door.

Mason was waiting for me, with Elizabeth on his arms and Sean next to him. Elizabeth screamed in joy when she saw me, as I took her in my arms. I kissed her forehead.

Jude: awww...how's my little girl? And what about you Sean, did you have a great time with Mason?  
Sean just nodded and ran to my arms to hug me.

Jude: I can bet you had...but did you eat real food?...why am I asking? That doesn't exist in Mason's world. C'mon, go to the kitchen for a snack.

Sean: great!... And where's my mom?  
I sighed.

Jude: go and talk to Tommy about that. He's upstairs.  
We both looked as Sean walked upstairs.

Mason: ohh...gotta love your new look. Tommy's shirts are cool.

Jude: shut up Mason. How did you spend the night? Elizabeth was a good girl?

Mason: yeah, she's the best. And Sean too. That boy is so smart...

Jude: I know...he's great.

Mason: I would ask you how was everything last night, but your big smile speaks for herself

Jude: Mason, I'm so happy. Finally everything fits perfectly in my life...

Mason: I don't wanna be a killjoy, but there's one piece missing...an important one.

Jude: shhh!!!...Tommy's upstairs!  
Mason just rolled his eyes and kept looking at me, like he was waiting for me to start to cry.

Mason: sorry, ok? But you have to tell him someday. He needs to know that he has a kid somewhere...

Jude: and what's next, Mason?

Mason: if Tommy loves you, really loves you, he will stay with you and Elizabeth.

Jude: even if I didn't tell him that I gave up his kid?

Mason: even if you didn't...  
I was starting to believe that, but suddenly we heard the door shut. My face turned pale immediately when I saw Karma, looking at me with a grin on her face.

Karma: so...Tommy's kid? And you gave it up? That's not good, not good ...when Tommy knows about this...

Jude: Karma, this is not something of your business...stay away from this!

Karma: I will think about it...maybe we could make a deal.  
Mason and I looked each other, totally shocked. Then we looked at her.  
I sighed and then nodded. After all, there was no choice.

Jude: what do you want Karma?  
The evil smile on her face was bigger now

Karma: I promise not to tell anything to Tommy if you...

Mason: spill, evil girl.

Karma: tell him you don't love him anymore...


	34. Untold Secrets

Untold Secrets

I was about to say something when I heard his voice.

Tommy: it won't be necessary. I already heard everything.

I looked at him totally shocked. I couldn't say anything, my mind was totally blocked.

Tommy: I need to talk to Jude. Alone.

He simply said as he walked downstairs and looked at me. His eyes we dark and the way he stared at me wasn't the same. He was disappointed, mad and sad at the same time.

Karma: see Tommy? This girl lied to you! She doesn't deserve you!  
H

e slowly turned his head towards Karma and looked at her.

Tommy: Karma shut up your mouth for once. I need to talk to Jude now!!!

Karma's smile faded immediately and ran upstairs saying something I didn't get. I was too worried looking at Tommy and his reaction. He looked back at me but then looked at Mason

Tommy: could you go upstairs and take care of the kids?

He asked, almost in a whisper. But Mason heard perfectly and went upstairs too, looking at me like it was the last time he sees me alive.

He waited to hear the door shut and looked at me again. He sighed.

Jude: Tommy, I was going to tell you but...

Tommy: Jude, please stop.

I shut my mouth immediately. He took his hands to his head and walked in circles, sighing and looking at me with the corner of the eye. I was about to cry when he broke the silence

Tommy: when did this happen?

He asked, as calmly as he could. He was trying to calm himself; I could notice that in his actions, his expressions. He was about to burst. I sat down on the couch and looked down at my shoes before starting.

Jude: right after I came to Montana. I wasn't sure about the results we got from the pregnancy test and I found the other one we bought that time. That was positive. I thought it was wrong, so after a few weeks I went to the doctor and he told me I was having a baby.

He listened carefully and then sighed again, his hands never leaving his head.

Tommy: why didn't you tell me?

I didn't know how to answer that, because I didn't even know that by myself.

Jude: I guess I was afraid you chose me over Michael and leave him with Sadie to be with me. I don't know! it was a long time ago Tommy...I was young and scared.

Tommy: so that's why you didn't want to see me after that time at the beach. I told you you were eating like a pregnant woman and you freaked out. I didn't saw you again until summer and you were acting weird for a long while after that.

Jude: I was five months when that happened.

He stayed in silence for a while, and then he sat down right next to me. He sighed for the third time and looked at me.

Tommy: was it a boy or a girl?

I was shocked by the question, but then I understood why he asked me that. If I told him it was a boy, he would have that little hope to get a part of Michael back.

Jude: it was a boy.

I could hear him saying "my boy" under his breath. Then he laughed weakly. I looked at him, totally puzzled.

Tommy: you know which is the funniest, Jude? I fell in love with you thinking that you were the exact opposite of Sadie. But I was wrong. You're even worse, because at least Sadie kept Michael with her, but you...

Jude: Tommy

Tommy:I don't have words to describe the horrible thing you did. I would be by your side Jude!!, it's true, I would've left Sadie in a split second, but for God, it was our son!!!

I couldn't take it anymore and I burst in tears. He just looked at me, with pain and sadness at the same time. I wiped the tears off my face and took a deep breath

Jude: I need to tell you the whole truth Tommy. Please, let me do it.

Tommy: there are still more lies??? What are you going to tell me now, Jude? Because I'm prepared. After this, I can take anything.

I stood up and walked to the book shelf, trying not to look at Tommy's eyes.

Jude: Sadie knew about this. She doesn't know you're the father, well maybe she does know now...and she was the one that put him into adoption. I didn't know anything until the baby was born. The school called her and she made the decision without even ask me.

Tommy: stop it Jude!, you're trying to blame Sadie!

He said trying to walk away, but I grabbed him by the wrist and pulled him towards me.

Jude: No!!, I swear it Tommy, I was scared but I would never do something like that by my own.

Tommy: you're lying! You always lied to me!!

He screamed, then suddenly hugged me and started to cry. I embraced him back and cried with him, putting out the feelings I've been holding for that long. After a while, he pushed me away and went upstairs sobbing. I was about to go after him when I saw him coming down all dressed and with the car keys in his hand.

Jude: Tommy, where are you going?

Tommy: I will go to Sadie's.

Jude: what?

Tommy: I don't know you, but I want to know where our son is!

He yelled, not even looking at me. His eyes were swollen and I could tell he wasn't right. Just as Michael when I saw him for the last time.

Jude: I will go with you, I can drive you there.

Tommy: no! you gave up the baby, I want him back. We don't have much in common right now.

Jude: You don't know where she lives.

I said, but the truth was that the idea of an affected Tommy driving made me afraid to lose him, just as Michael.  
He hesitated for a moment, but then he passed me the car keys and got out the house, avoiding my look again.  
When we were in the car, I looked at Tommy. He looked back and our looks connected for the first time after the fight.

Tommy: it will never be the same...you know that.

I just nodded, trying to hold the tears. He was right; I would never see his love look again. Never.


	35. Love always has a consequence

Love always has a consequence

The ride to Sadie's was silent. By the time I was 15, my favorite place in the world was Tommy's car. Now I would prefer to be anywhere but here, with a completely different Tommy that knows about our secret baby. Was it a boy after all? I was so scared and sore by then. Maybe it was a girl and I'm just jumping into conclusions. I always wanted to ask Sadie about the baby, but I was too scared to do it. I remember I did it once, and the answer was just "he's ok, let's not talk about that again, ok?". Then I knew it was a boy. But the truth is, I can't remember anything about him but those blue eyes looking at me. Just like Tommy's. When I saw them, I wanted to keep it, but Sadie said it was impossible.  
Jude: he had your eyes  
I said, almost in a whisper, but Tommy heard it and looked at me as if I was crazy, before get out of the car. I sighed and followed him, trying to hide my fears.  
Sadie: what are you doing here?, I thought I wouldn't see you ever again.  
He spotted bitterly as she opened the door. I looked around and then at Sadie. She was wearing a pink robe, her eyes and face were messed up, her eyes red. There was no doubt, after Michael's death, she wasn't the same anymore.  
Tommy: I thought the same, but it seems like you're very helpful now.  
Sadie: I wouldn't help you Tommy Quincy, even if my life depends on it.  
Tommy: then I will have to kill you.  
Sadie laughed sarcastically.  
Sadie: we were married for 18 years, almost 19...you can't even touch me, because you are a coward Quincy.  
Tommy just looked at her and swallowed hard. There was an uncomfortable silence.  
Tommy: where's my son?  
He asked suddenly. I just looked down and then at Sadie. She was shocked by the question. Suddenly she smiled weakly.  
Sadie: he's six feet under, I thought you knew...  
Tommy: you know what I meant.  
Sadie looked at him, totally puzzled.  
Tommy: I'm talking about my other son.  
Sadie: then you're asking the wrong girl, Tommy, or...you're crazy. We just had a son, because after that you barely touched me again.  
I blushed when I heard that, because I was the main reason why Tommy didn't even look at my sister in their last 10 years of marriage. Suddenly I looked up and my gaze met with Sadie's. The way she was looking at me was different from the last time  
Sadie: Jude...I called you last night to apologize for the whole Michael thing...and I thought everything was ok between us...so, what are you doing here and with this dork?  
I sighed and got closer to her. Tommy just rolled his eyes and walked away from both of us, standing at the door frame.  
Jude: Sadie...Tommy knows.  
Sadie just looked at me, even paler than before. Her jaw dropped, and looked at Tommy again, still shocked.  
Sadie: what does he know?  
She asked, almost in a whisper, but Tommy heard clearly.  
Tommy: I know Jude had a kid and you gave it up.  
There was a silent moment before Sadie could actually react and when she did, she just walked to the living room and sat down on the couch.  
Jude: Sadie, I don't know if you find it out, but that baby was...  
Tommy: mine. The baby Jude and you gave up was mine too.  
Sadie looked at us, totally shocked. Then she looked down and smiled.  
Sadie: so...you two were together since Jude came to our house...that's...good to know  
There was another silent. Tommy walked towards Sadie and breaking the silence asked her  
Tommy: where it is?  
Sadie was lost in her thoughts but suddenly looked up at Tommy and laughed evilly.  
Sadie: you never loved me, did you? I was just a girl you got pregnant. But tell me Tommy, why Jude? Why did you fall for the woman that made my life a hell?  
Tommy looked away, and then at me. His eyes were shinning again, but not like before. Never like before.  
Tommy: because she's special...she's not like all the other girls...she's Jude, that's all.  
I smiled weakly as our gazes connected, but then Tommy shook his head and looked at Sadie again  
Tommy: tell me...where is that boy? Where's my son?  
Sadie looked at him and stood up, walking slowly towards the stairs, but Tommy followed her and grabbed her by the wrist  
Tommy: you're not going anywhere. Tell me where my son is!!  
Jude: Tommy calm down, you're hurting her!  
I screamed as Tommy pushed her away.  
Tommy: you hurt me too Jude! You hide my son from me!  
Jude: and I'm sorry!!...If I knew where he is, I would go for him in a split second, but I don't!  
Sadie: I will give you the address.  
She said, almost in a whisper. Both Tommy and I looked at Sadie, totally shocked.  
Tommy: sorry, what?  
Sadie went upstairs and after a minute or two came back with a paper on her hand. She handed it to Tommy.  
Sadie: that's all. I don't know how the parents are going to react, but he's there.  
Tommy: how do you know?  
Sadie: because I saw him a few weeks ago...  
She simply said and went upstairs again, not even saying a word.  
Tommy looked at the paper and walked out of the house, almost running. I went after him, not knowing what was about to happen.


End file.
